


Privé

by debikvothe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, baekhyun é um homem gentil, breve menção de abuso sexual anterior, chanyeol está passando por dificuldades, e aceita um emprego como modelo, modelo de produtos eróticos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debikvothe/pseuds/debikvothe
Summary: Baekhyun é dono de um sex shop e precisa de um modelo para tirar fotos com os produtos para o site oficial. Chanyeol está desesperado por um emprego.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Privé

**[PRIVÉ]**

Está fazendo muito frio do lado de fora quando Chanyeol consegue se livrar das mensagens inconvenientes do ex-namorado, pelo que facilmente pode ser a décima vez apenas naquela semana. Sente como se nada nunca fosse voltar a ser como antes, e como se estivesse permanentemente quebrado de alguma maneira. Minseok, o melhor e único amigo, costumava tocá-lo no ombro e sussurrar que tudo ficaria bem — mas naquele momento Minseok está muito longe, e em Seoul ele é apenas Park Chanyeol, um homem que parece invisível — principalmente para qualquer lugar que esteja fazendo contratações. E Park anda perdendo as esperanças.

Ele pensa, pela quarta ou quinta vez naquela manhã, que tudo será melhor assim que conseguir um emprego. Chanyeol vai conseguir pagar o aluguel, então também conseguirá colocar comida na geladeira e talvez sobre até para a conta de luz que já está atrasada pelo terceiro mês. Ele não aguenta mais comer macarrão instantâneo e rezar para que a água da torneira não faça mal dentro do estômago, e com certeza precisa de alguma maneira rápida e fácil de arranjar qualquer quantia para enviar até a mãe.

Chanyeol sempre teve o sonho de sair da cidade pequena em que morava. Minseok dizia que aquele lugar costumava ser algum tipo de maldição, um inferno do qual as pessoas não conseguem se livrar, e que tudo podia ser completamente diferente na cidade grande porque lá há oportunidades, e vidas, e trabalhos para todos. Então, quando Chanyeol teve que contar para a mãe que bateu com o olho esquerdo na porta do banheiro, concluiu que já estava na hora de desbravar o mundo.

O ex namorado é insuportavelmente insistente. O primeiro tapa chegou tão abrupto quanto o arrependimento que se seguiu, e Chanyeol acreditou quando ele disse que nunca mais aconteceria. Então as coisas pioraram, as marcas aumentaram de tamanho e os gritos se tornaram constantes. E também as ameaças. Chanyeol ainda sente o coração pesado quando lembra dele; de alguma maneira, acha que ninguém nunca mais será capaz de amá-lo porque não existe absolutamente nada para amar em um homem como ele. Park Chanyeol é quebrado, defeituoso, rachado como as paredes do prédio onde está morando — talvez não por muito tempo se não conseguir pagar o aluguel daquele mês.

Ele precisa admitir que algumas vezes, deitado na cama com o estômago doendo de fome, começou a pensar em alternativas. Talvez, se ele fosse convincente o suficiente, possa conseguir algum dinheiro em troca de sexo. Prostituição é pesado, mas Chanyeol estava com tanta fome quando o pensamento passava pela cabeça... Agora, porém, não pensa mais nisso. Pelo menos não até que a fome volte novamente com força total, fazendo-o sentir as entranhas se contorcendo.

A chance de um emprego chega tão abruptamente quanto o sopro de um vento de verão. Acontece quando passeia no centro da cidade, com o currículo preso em uma pasta embaixo do braço, e senta em um banco de madeira para observar crianças que brincam na areia fofa e parcialmente congelada. O sonho de filhos, um casamento e passeios aos finais de semana nada mais é do que utopias distantes. Um folder voa no ar frio, chicoteando suave com o peso do vento, passa ao lado da cabeça de uma criança e acaba batendo no peito de Chanyeol, que segura o papel entre os dedos com sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas. Trata-se de uma oportunidade de emprego, em letras bonitas, para trabalhar como modelo fotográfico de uma rede de produtos. Com um suspiro, ele ri para si mesmo. Não é como se fosse possível, em hipótese alguma, que o homem consiga trabalhar como modelo. Ele não é bom o suficiente, nem bonito, nem tem aquilo que Minseok costuma chamar de sex appeal.

Mas, quando ergue o braço para jogar o folder no lixo, ele começa a se questionar se aquela não é uma ajudinha lá de cima; talvez Deus finalmente estivesse abençoando a vida de Chanyeol, mandando aquele papel. Parece coincidência demais… Ele olha novamente para o anúncio e consegue traçar uma rota até o lugar onde ocorre a seleção. Fica perto o suficiente para que consiga ir andando, e Chanyeol decide que não faz mal tentar, afinal não é como se tivesse algum compromisso além dos boletos que o aguardavam em cima da mesa, encarando-o com acusação.

Ele chega rápido em um prédio imponente que parece mais alto do que todos os outros, mas também o mais antigo. O elevador que leva Chanyeol até o décimo andar com certeza já parece ter visto dias melhores, mas tudo é meticulosamente limpo e bem organizado, então ele acredita que está tudo bem, e que não está se metendo em alguma enrascada.

— Chegou tarde demais, garoto. — Há um homem parado no corredor e ele é a primeira pessoa que Chanyeol enxerga na luz bruxuleante do corredor extenso que leva até uma porta aberta. — Os testes acabaram faz cinco minutos.

Provavelmente ele enxerga o folder na mão de Chanyeol. Ele é muito alto, muito magro e tem um dos ombros mais largos que Chanyeol já viu em um homem real, que não é personagem de mangá yaoi. Ele está com um cigarro apagado pendendo no canto direito da boca e uma câmera apoiada no peito pelo cordão em volta do pescoço. É uma beleza, uma das caras, Nikon D750. Chanyeol ama passar horas em sites, navegando na internet ruim que tem no celular, olhando e invejando coisas que com certeza não conseguirá comprar pelos próximos dez anos.

— Me desculpa, eu só… — Chanyeol morde o lábio e percebe que não tem o que falar. Ele pisca os olhos devagar e abaixa a cabeça. Desde que terminou com o ex-namorado abusivo, sente como se não conseguisse olhar homens bonitos nos olhos. — Tudo bem.

O homem alto move os pés no chão e uma risada contida chama a atenção de Chanyeol novamente, vinda de outra pessoa que sai pela porta aberta do extenso corredor. Mesmo na luz que está piscando, um barulho irritante e chiado, ele nota a silhueta de alguém menor se aproximando.

— Você veio pro teste? — O homem menor pergunta com um arquear de sobrancelhas. Chanyeol ergue o rosto um pouco mais, enquadrando-o mesmo à distância. É um homem bonito, vestido em uma camisa com gola alta e mangas compridas grudada ao corpo, jeans muito apertados nas coxas grossas. — Qual é, Sehun? Você tá colocando o garoto pra correr antes de dar uma chance?

— Você falou que era só até às cinco. — O homem com o cigarro apagado murmura mal-humorado, quase sem mover os lábios. — E agora são… exatamente cinco e oito.

— Mas ele é bom, olha só… — O olhar do homem grande desce pelo corpo de Chanyeol, como se enxergasse mesmo sob as roupas. — Eu te pago mais trinta pelas fotos com ele.

Chanyeol sente as orelhas queimando em embaraço e não entende porque alguém seria capaz de abrir uma exceção por ele e novamente abaixa a cabeça, achando-se patético além de qualquer limite aceitável. Sehun, o homem com a câmera, grunhe alguma coisa e volta para a sala.

— Quinze minutos. — Ele determina.

— Certo. — O homem menor praticamente cantarola, e Chanyeol sente que as pernas são chumbos quando caminha para mais perto. — Qual seu nome, garoto?

— Park Chanyeol. — Após se apresentar, Chanyeol curva o corpo em sinal de respeito e afasta os cabelos que caem em frente aos olhos. Ele precisa tanto do emprego que o cérebro ordena que ele não aja como um babaca envergonhado. Ele solta o ar com força e se força a fixar o olhar no rosto do outro, mas é difícil porque ele tem uma expressão intensa e afiada.

— Eu me chamo Byun Baekhyun e é pra mim que você vai trabalhar, caso consiga a vaga. Enquanto o Sehun volta a ajeitar as coisas, podemos ter uma pequena entrevista? — Baekhyun, que agora tem um nome, possui dentes inacreditavelmente brancos quando sorri, um curvar muito perceptível da boca rosada.

— É claro que sim.

— Ótimo. — Baekhyun assume uma expressão mais séria quando os dois sentam na única poltrona que existe na sala. — Você já foi modelo antes?

Chanyeol sente que está esvaziando como uma bexiga.

— Não, senhor. Nunca trabalhei, mas eu aprendo as coisas muito rápido. Se eu conseguir a vaga, prometo que vou me esforçar bastante pra ser o melhor possível.

— Eu imagino que sim, Chanyeol… Nós não colocamos na vaga de emprego, e entendo se você quiser ir embora, porém a empresa que eu tenho é no ramo erótico. — Baekhyun usa um tom profissional para falar e a voz dele é macia como uma manhã de verão em frente à praia. Chanyeol franze as sobrancelhas e lambe o lábio inferior, de repente se sentindo muito maior do que é. — Eu sou dono da maior rede de sex shop da cidade.

Chanyeol começa a entender e sente uma decepção descendo pelo estômago.

— São… fotos com pouca roupa? — O garoto pergunta, tentativamente. Baekhyun assente com a cabeça, os olhos cravados no rosto de Chanyeol.

— Pouca ou nenhuma, em alguns casos. — Baekhyun esclarece, sem deixar espaço para dúvida. — Porém, o pagamento é muito bom. Nós oferecemos vale refeição e o transporte, além de pagamento por hora trabalhada.

Quando Baekhyun começa a falar sobre valores, Chanyeol assente com a cabeça. É bom. Com duas sessões de fotos ele consegue pagar o aluguel atrasado e definitivamente as contas de luz que estão em cima da mesa. Mas há um problema, algo que martela na cabeça de Chanyeol desde o momento que descobriu o que, de fato, é o trabalho: ele não tem um corpo bom. Ele é grande, desajeitado, e claramente não possui sensualidade nenhuma. É absurdo que Baekhyun ainda não tenha percebido que pagar a mais para o fotógrafo é pura perda de tempo. Ele pensa em desistir para não acabar decepcionado e frustrado, mas alguma coisa nos olhos de Baekhyun emudece o garoto e ele se vê levantando do sofá quando a voz de Sehun reverbera pela sala, comunicando que tudo está pronto. Ele precisa do dinheiro.

Baekhyun se posiciona atrás de Sehun, encostado à parede. Chanyeol, de frente para os dois e com uma luz muito branca refletindo-o, tenta não parecer tão desesperado quanto se sente.

— Inexperiente. — Sehun murmura por trás da câmera, muito mais ranzinza do que se poderia imaginar. — Você tá travado, tenta relaxar o corpo. Finge que está só entre amigos.

Chanyeol espia um olhar na direção de Baekhyun, mas ele está sério. Sehun intimida, mas mesmo assim o garoto tenta fazer o que foi dito. Muitos anos atrás, a mãe ganhou uma câmera digital e achou uma boa ideia que o filho fosse o modelo dela, em todas os momentos e situações mais constrangedoras possíveis, mas em alguns casos até que foi legal. Ele sentiu-se mais próximo da mãe de uma maneira que não se sentia há muito tempo. Naquele momento, então, ele tenta capturar esses momentos e relaxa o corpo, encarando a câmera. Limpa a mente e foca na necessidade daquele emprego. Ele não liga se precisar arrancar a roupa, ele só precisa desesperadamente do dinheiro.

— Tire a camisa. — Sehun ordena depois de algumas fotos e Chanyeol demora algum tempo para entender o pedido. Ele sabe que está vermelho quando puxa a barra da camiseta preta para cima; ele sente as orelhas queimando, as bochechas pegando fogo, mas finge que não há nada errado. — Isso… Você precisa seduzir a câmera, garoto.

Chanyeol nunca seduziu ninguém na vida. Ele não faz ideia de como deve fazer, ou como deve flertar. Mas ele sabe que aquela é a melhor chance que tem em muito tempo, então ele precisa agarrá-la com unhas e dentes. Usa todos os esforços para tentar ser sensual, mesmo sentindo que está sendo apenas ridículo. Chanyeol não consegue mais olhar para Baekhyun encostado na parede, observando tudo. Se olhar, com certeza vai acabar desistindo daquela ideia ridícula. Como uma maldição, porém, ele acaba se lembrando do ex-namorado que invariavelmente sempre afirmava que Chanyeol era ruim na cama, que ele não saberia jamais seduzir ou satisfazer outro homem — ele estava com Chanyeol por pena, já que ninguém mais iria querê-lo. Ele tenta expulsar o pensamento e foca apenas na lente da Nikon D750.

Ele não pede que Chanyeol tire o restante das roupas. Intimamente, Chanyeol agradece por isso. Ele não teve tempo de se preparar, de checar a depilação, e definitivamente não está pronto para ficar nu na frente de dois desconhecidos. Enquanto Sehun guarda cuidadosamente a câmera dentro do estojo, Chanyeol veste a camiseta e tenta parecer desinibido quando para em frente à Baekhyun outra vez. Preenche uma ficha completa com todos os dados para contato e recebe um aperto de mão quando andam até a porta.

— Obrigado pela entrevista, Park Chanyeol. — Baekhyun é simpático ao falar, as mãos buscando um cartão dentro do bolso da calça. — Nosso telefone e o endereço da minha loja, caso queira tirar alguma dúvida. Vamos examinar as fotos e então entramos em contato com você por e-mail ou telefone.

— Certo. — Chanyeol morde o lábio. Ele está a um passo de dar as costas e ir embora quando volta a falar outra vez. — Eu sei que fui inacreditavelmente ruim, mas eu aprendo rápido. Mesmo… — Percebe que está prestes a implorar pelo emprego e desvia os olhos, porque o olhar de Baekhyun é muito intenso. Ele precisa manter alguma dignidade. — Tenha uma boa noite, senhor. E obrigado pela chance.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol.

Quando desce dez andares de escada, Chanyeol está sem palavras. Mal consegue acreditar no que fez… É claro que eles não vão ligar. Ele foi muito ruim, inexperiente, travado. Não há chance alguma de conseguir o emprego. Novamente está decepcionado, mas ele ainda tem uma entrevista de emprego no Starbucks no dia seguinte e ele reza para que seja melhor.

*

Está nevando quando Chanyeol abre os olhos. Ele sente que dormiu mal pela maneira como os músculos doem e ele sabe que é por causa do frio, congelando os ossos durante toda a noite. Chanyeol não pode usar o aquecedor que há numa das paredes porque não terá como pagar a conta de luz no fim do mês, então ele coloca o máximo de roupas que consegue e se enfia embaixo de cobertores felpudos e pesados — mesmo assim sente o frio, mas tenta ignorar.

Ele acorda com uma mensagem de Minseok no celular. O amigo pergunta como estão as coisas e diz que depositou algum dinheiro na conta dele. Chanyeol intimamente se sente muito mal, envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo um alívio percorre seu corpo porque não sabe o que faria se não fosse por aquela ajuda. Por causa de Minseok ele conseguiu pagar o aluguel e comprar alguma comida, mas sabe que outras contas estão se acumulando e que em breve tudo vai explodir.

Mas, por ora, ele apenas toma um café requentado e respira o ar puro do dia pela janela, ignorando como o corpo treme de frio. Checa os e-mails, esperançoso, esperando encontrar alguma entrevista marcada ou qualquer coisa que ajude a pagar as contas. Porém, exceto alguns e-mails promocionais, não há nada. Ele suspira, sente as entranhas doerem de fome, e por puro desespero começa a pensar no ex-namorado. Se Chanyeol ligar terá um lugar para dormir. Se Chanyeol ligar, com certeza terá comida e água, e uma cama e aquecedor ligado. Apesar da tortura física e psicológica, o ex-namorado nunca deixou que passasse fome ou que tremesse de frio em dias de inverno rigoroso. Talvez fosse o melhor, no fim das contas. Todas as coisas horríveis que ele disse talvez fossem verdades que não quis ouvir… É um peso inútil.

O telefone celular de Chanyeol toca. Há um número que ele desconhece na identificação, mas mesmo assim atende.

— Park Chanyeol?

A voz é familiar, mas Park não consegue lembrar de onde. Pode ouvir barulho de buzinas e trânsito do outro lado da linha.

— Sou eu. Quem fala?

— Olá. — A saudação é abafada por uma buzina. — Byun Baekhyun. Você fez uma entrevista comigo.

O coração de Chanyeol bate acelerado. O garoto fecha a janela para conseguir ouvir melhor e senta-se na beirada da cama, o corpo tenso.

— Sim, senhor?

— Você foi selecionado para a vaga, parabéns. Caso ainda tenha interesse…

— Eu tenho. Tenho, sim, senhor. Nossa… Muito obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo, senhor Byun.

Há uma alegria explodindo no peito de Chanyeol e ele quase deixa o celular cair das mãos. Está sorrindo, sem conseguir conter o ímpeto que queima como fogo embaixo da pele.

— Ok… — O homem solta uma risada baixa, rouca. — Pode aparecer hoje no endereço que vou mandar no seu e-mail? Está livre?

— Sim… Cem por cento livre.

— Às cinco.

Quando Baekhyun desliga, Chanyeol até mesmo consegue esquecer a fome. Ele passa o resto do dia com um sorriso no rosto, muito animado, e só então entra no site que há no cartão que o homem deu a ele uma semana atrás. É um site discreto, que vende todos os tipos de produtos eróticos — alguns que Chanyeol nunca viu na vida e não faz ideia para o que serve.

No início da tarde, ele já está pronto e toma o cuidado de se preparar por inteiro. Tenta ensaiar algumas posições em frente ao espelho, mas continua achando que não há sensualidade nenhuma em seu corpo e em sua postura desajeitada. Porém, se Baekhyun o escolheu, deve ter algum motivo — e ele tenta acreditar que não é pelo desespero em seus olhos quando disse que aprenderia rápido.

O lugar onde vai tirar as fotos é no próprio sex shop. Chanyeol observa o lugar, a fachada discreta, exceto pelo letreiro luminoso que diz PRIVÉ. O nome faz Chanyeol sentir o rosto quente de imediato e ele acredita que não há a menor chance de lutar contra a vergonha quando começarem com as fotografias. Pouca ou nenhuma roupa, Baekhyun dissera. Ele não sabe como funciona uma sessão de fotos profissional, já que nunca esteve envolvido com uma, mas quando ele aparece na recepção, uma garota sorri para ele abertamente. Ela é bonita e jovem e parece feliz de uma maneira que todas as pessoas deveriam ser.

— O chefe já ‘tá esperando você. — Ela tira um crachá de identificação de algum lugar do interior do balcão e entrega para Chanyeol, e os dois seguem para o andar superior da loja. — Interessante, né?

Ela pega Chanyeol observando todas as prateleiras e ele não pode deixar de corar furiosamente. Nunca pensou que pudesse existir uma quantidade tão grande de produtos eróticos disponíveis para venda, e ele com certeza fica meio preocupado pela quantidade de vibradores — e os tamanhos. Chanyeol não tem muito experiência quando o assunto é sexo, já que teve apenas um parceiro na vida. Considera sexo superestimado e faz sentido que as pessoas utilizem de artimanhas para melhorar o ato, que é doloroso e incômodo.

— É legal. — Ele responde devagar. Não está acostumado a ter aquele tipo de conversa, principalmente com mulheres.

Os dois param em frente à uma porta aos fundos do segundo andar e ela está destrancada.

— Pode ficar à vontade, você chegou um pouquinho adiantado, mas o chefe já está aqui, então ele provavelmente vem conversar com você.

Chanyeol assente com a cabeça e entra na sala. O aquecedor está ligado e por isso tudo é quente e aconchegante. Numa das paredes tudo está preparado para a sessão de fotos, equipamentos que Chanyeol não sabe como se chamam. Na parede oposta, porém, há uma longa mesa com pães, frutas e doces de todos os tipos. É constrangedor o barulho que o estômago faz quando ele se aproxima, os olhos vagando pelo restante do cômodo. Há uma poltrona e uma pilha de… produtos. Produtos similares àqueles que enfeitam as prateleiras da Privé.

Está tão compenetrado em examinar os brinquedos que acaba levando um susto quando a porta se abre abruptamente e Baekhyun aparece no campo de visão. Ele está impressionante vestindo uma camiseta preta por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro e calça social, os cabelos penteados para trás de um jeito elegante. Ele é um homem muito bonito. Muito mais bonito do que qualquer homem que Chanyeol já lembra ter visto em Seoul.

— Que bom que chegou mais cedo! — A saudação faz com que Chanyeol acorde do choque. — Eu preparei essa mesa pra você porque talvez a sessão de fotos seja um pouco exaustiva. O Sehun é muito exigente.

— Obrigado, é muito mais do que eu esperava… — Chanyeol morde o lábio inferior e tenta não correr direto para a mesa de comida; não quer parecer morto de fome, mesmo sendo como se sente. — E obrigado novamente por ter me escolhido, sei que não foi perfeito, mas eu vou me esforçar mais do que qualquer um.

Baekhyun anda até a mesa e distraidamente pega um cacho de uvas tão bonitas que brilham. Chanyeol, tentando naturalidade, aproxima-se e pega um pão com aparência maravilhosa. Não lembra qual a última vez que comeu, então mastiga devagar.

— Eu tenho certeza que você foi a escolha certa. — Há um tipo de intensidade no olhar de Baekhyun que faz com que ele cresça, mesmo que a diferença de altura entre os dois seja notável. — Você se importa se eu ficar para assistir?

Chanyeol sente as orelhas ficando vermelhas. Ele com pouca roupa na frente de Baekhyun é assustador, mas tudo o que faz é assentir com a cabeça e desviar o olhar. Sabe que é grande e desajeitado, mas mesmo assim é como se Baekhyun fosse maior, de alguma maneira. O homem parece satisfeito.

— O seu pagamento é diário, por cada sessão. Dependendo da situação, podemos pagar antecipado, caso você queira.

— Ah, sim. — Chanyeol não tem coragem de pedir dinheiro antecipado. Tem certeza que vão desistir dele na primeira vez, mas ele se esforçaria mesmo assim. — Isso é bom, obrigado.

Chanyeol termina de comer e olha desejoso para um bolo de cenoura em cima da mesa. Ele parece brilhar, mas se controla na intenção de não parecer esfomeado. Não quer que o chefe tenha uma impressão ruim ou ache que ele passa fome.

— Eu também trouxe os documentos que você precisa assinar. A parte burocrática sempre é a mais chata, mas você precisa conceder direito a sua imagem e essas coisas… meu advogado analisou tudo e todas as cláusulas são bem claras. Vou te dar um tempo sozinho enquanto analisa e assina, qualquer dúvida você pode me chamar.

Baekhyun sai da sala antes que Chanyeol consiga dizer mais alguma coisa. Ele morde novamente o lábio inferior e aproveita para comer um pedaço do bolo, já que está sozinho. Ele começa a folhear as páginas impressas e algumas coisas ficam confusas, mas ele consegue enxergar os valores que serão pagos e é essa parte que importa. Então ele assina. E come outro pedaço de bolo, tentando não fazer sujeira, e termina um segundo antes de Sehun abrir a porta outra vez.

— Olá. — É tudo o que ele diz por longos segundos, depositando a câmera em cima de uma das mesas. Ele está com um palito de dente preso entre os lábios e algo diz para Chanyeol que ele é um viciado em cigarros. O ex-namorado também é. Ou era. — Você de novo.

— Sim. — Chanyeol luta contra a vontade de se desculpar por algo que está longe de seu entendimento, só pelo jeito como Sehun pisca os olhos aborrecido. — Como você quer que eu fique?

Sehun parece achar a pergunta estúpida e Chanyeol se atrapalha um pouco quando se livra do casaco, olhando pela porta em busca de Baekhyun. Ele está no corredor, do lado de fora, falando com alguém no telefone.

— Pode tirar toda a roupa e se cobrir com o robe que tem no banheiro.

Com um frio na barriga, Chanyeol entra no banheiro apertado e obedece, evitando se olhar no espelho de corpo inteiro. Há um robe de seda pendurado no descanso de toalhas e quando sai para a sala novamente Baekhyun já está lá.

— Vão ser só vocês dois? — Pergunta o garoto.

— Sim, só nós três. — Baekhyun responde e caminha até o local onde há algumas peças de roupa que Chanyeol não consegue enxergar muito bem, mas ele sabe que algumas são de látex. — Eu criei um site com conteúdo mais explícito. Você não tem ideia de quantas pessoas não sabem o que fazer ou como usar os produtos que nós vendemos. Faz tempo que tenho essa vontade, mas acabei adiando e adiando… Até que finalmente resolvi colocar em prática.

— Alguns… parecem bem complexos mesmo. — Chanyeol não consegue pensar em nada inteligente pra dizer e ele ouve uma risadinha do outro lado da sala quando Sehun se debruça para ajustar a iluminação. Baekhyun está sendo inacreditavelmente gentil quando sorri de um jeito reconfortante.

— Tudo o que for utilizado você pode levar pra casa, já que não posso vender por questões de higiene. Então provavelmente você vai precisar reservar um espaço no seu guarda-roupa porque temos muita coisa. A maior parte é item fetichista, como roupas e cenários, e até mesmo algo mais puxado pra bondage. Por enquanto vamos só ficar nas roupas, minha intenção é progredir aos poucos.

Chanyeol assente com a cabeça e aceita vários conjuntos de roupa. O primeiro é uma espécie de fantasia de policial, com cassetete e tudo. Ele se sente desajeitado e ridículo dentro da fantasia e começa a questionar se as pessoas da vida real acham mesmo aquilo sensual, ou se o problema é só como ela fica em Chanyeol. Quando ele sai do banheiro, a luz já está mais baixa e ninguém diz nada até que ele se posicione em frente à câmera. As calças são muito justas, quase uma segunda pele, e ele está usando um distintivo falso preso ao peito. Tem certeza que o pau está marcado.

— Ficou muito bom. — Baekhyun elogia.

Chanyeol não consegue deixar de sentir as orelhas queimando e ele tenta não olhar para o homem que agora vai pagar o seu salário. Ele sente o coração batendo rápido no peito e luta contra a vontade de olhar para baixo na intenção de se esconder, mas ao invés disso ele começa a namorar a câmera como fez em frente ao espelho antes de sair de casa. Sehun ordena algumas coisas com a voz baixa e meio rosnada, e Chanyeol faz o possível para obedecer. Então ele experimenta roupas, como bombeiro, enfermeiro, médico e tantas outras que ele nem sabe direito o que são. Por enquanto não há muita pele exposta, apesar de tudo ser inacreditavelmente justo, e ele experimenta um alívio na boca do estômago quando aproximadamente quatro horas depois o ensaio termina.

Ele acha que apesar da falta de experiência se saiu bem. Baekhyun, às vezes, precisava sair da sala para falar ao telefone ou responder mensagens no aparelho com o rosto franzido, mas em geral ele passou quase o tempo inteiro com os olhos fixos em Chanyeol, fazendo pequenos comentários ocasionais. Eles só saem juntos quando o garoto está completamente vestido e vão direto para uma sala no terceiro andar, onde existe uma infinidade de mostruários e caixas que ainda não foram abertas. A sala está com o aquecedor ligado e ela tem um cheiro gostoso de homem, um tipo de almíscar que lembra suor e perfume masculino.

— Você foi muito bom hoje, Chanyeol. Eu tenho certeza que fiz a escolha certa quando selecionei você. — O elogio faz com que as bochechas de Park fiquem vermelhas e ele se sente tão estúpido por não conseguir ser menos óbvio. Está com um frio estranho na barriga quando espia um olhar na direção de Baekhyun, vendo-o pegar a própria carteira e retirar de lá muitas notas de dinheiro e colocar em cima da mesa. — Estava pensando em marcar a própria sessão pra daqui dois dias, talvez?

O dinheiro que está em frente à Chanyeol é muito mais do que eles haviam combinado e ele abre a boca para falar isso, mas Baekhyun já está de costas enchendo um copo de vidro com uma bebida que parece cara. Lembra-se do homem falar sobre adiantamento e amassa as notas no bolso da calça, sentindo tanto alívio que quase começa a chorar. Agora ele pode pagar as contas atrasadas da luz e até comprar comida. Com certeza pode enviar algum dinheiro para a mãe.

— Sim, senhor. Estou sempre disponível, então pode me chamar quando quiser. Novamente, muito obrigado pela oportunidade…

— Não precisa agradecer, não estou fazendo nenhum favor. Você ‘tá trabalhando pra mim. — A voz de Baekhyun é firme, mas gentil. Chanyeol percebe que gosta dele e que não poderia ter encontrado um chefe melhor nem em sonhos. — Eu mando uma mensagem informando o dia e o horário.

— Certo. — Chanyeol levanta da cadeira quando Baekhyun volta com um copo entre os dedos. — Vejo você em breve.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol. — Ele diz, um sorriso brincando no canto da boca.

*

Quando Chanyeol chega em casa a primeira coisa que faz é ligar para Minseok.

— Você não vai acreditar! — Chanyeol tenta controlar a voz, mas ela explode pelo telefone. — Eu consegui um emprego!

— Chanyeollie? O quê? — A voz de Minseok está pesada e rouca e ele parece ter acabado de acordar, mas Chanyeol está tão agitado que não consegue sequer se sentir culpado. Ele contou as notas de dinheiro que agora estão em cima da mesa e mal consegue acreditar. — Você conseguiu um emprego?

— Sim… Como modelo para fotos de uma empresa. O fotógrafo é arrogante e não gosta de mim, mas o dono é tão bom e gentil. Ele me pagou adiantado e preparou uma mesa cheia de comida…

— Isso é tão… incrível. — Minseok do outro lado parece genuinamente surpreso. — Eles pagam bem?

— Sim… Eu ‘tava tão desesperado, Seok… Eu tinha certeza que iria morrer de fome se você parasse de me ajudar. Obrigado, de verdade, obrigado mesmo. Vou devolver o seu dinheiro, ok? Eu juro. Tudo o que você me emprestou.

Minseok respirou do outro lado da linha.

— Eu disse que não quero. Fiz isso pelo meu melhor amigo e faria de novo quantas vezes fosse necessário. Tô feliz por você, Yeollie. Você não faz ideia do quanto.

Eles conversam mais um pouco e Minseok não comenta nada sobre o ex-namorado de Chanyeol e eles fingem que esse assunto não está pairando acima deles como uma nuvem de enxofre. É passado e deve ser enterrado e Minseok já levou um soco quando tentou apartar uma briga — e foi esse o momento decisivo para Chanyeol terminar o relacionamento de uma vez por todas.

Nos dois dias seguintes, Chanyeol consegue pagar todos os boletos que estão atrasados e até comprar algumas coisas no mercado, mas sabe que precisa poupar ao máximo porque não sabe com que frequência Baekhyun pretende marcar as sessões de fotos. Mas, como prometido, dois dias depois uma mensagem chega com o horário que deve aparecer na Privé.

Baekhyun não está lá dessa vez. Chanyeol tenta não parecer decepcionado quando a mesma mulher da recepção traz o que deve ser usado nas fotos daquela tarde. Continua sendo coisas mais normais, como cuecas comestíveis e algumas coleiras estranhas que apertam o pescoço. O garoto continua sem entender como alguém pode achar aquelas coisas sensuais, mas não faz comentários. Sehun, como sempre, é grosseiro e sem paciência e Chanyeol começa a se sentir realmente mal e consequentemente acaba prejudicando o desempenho na hora de fazer poses. Ele não consegue deixar de desejar que Baekhyun esteja lá. De alguma maneira, ele se sente melhor na presença do dono do sexshop. Mas Chanyeol não deve confiar em homens.

— Você é com certeza o pior modelo com quem já trabalhei, garoto. — Sehun diz. Toda vez que ele se aproxima Chanyeol consegue sentir cheiro de cigarro que desprende das roupas dele. É ruim porque faz com que Chanyeol lembre do ex-namorado. — Qual o problema?

— Nenhum, eu só não tenho muita experiência.

Chanyeol não sabe dizer se está mentindo ou falando a verdade. Qual o problema dele, afinal? Há um problema? Ele pensa em Baekhyun, confiante, olhando-o como se aprovasse a escolha. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, lembra de como ele parece desajeitado e sem atrativos. Ele não se acha sensual, muito menos se sente dessa forma.

— Escuta… — Sehun afasta os cabelos do rosto, parecendo aborrecido. Eles estão naquela sala pelo que parece uma eternidade e Chanyeol já fez várias trocas de roupas. — Você está aqui pra vender sexo. Você tem alguma namorada ou algo assim?

— Não, sou solteiro.

Sehun afasta a câmera e deixa que ela caia em seu peito, presa pelo cordão do pescoço. Sabe que ele está querendo fumar pela maneira como os dedos tremem quando vai até a mesa de comida e pega uma maçã, mordendo a fruta antes de falar alguma coisa.

— Você é hétero, gay, bissexual…?

— Gay. — Chanyeol responde em um sussurro.

— Certo. Você tem algum parceiro? Alguém com quem transa regularmente? Um amigo com benefícios, sei lá, qualquer porra dessas?

A última experiência sexual de Chanyeol foi com o ex-namorado. Foi parcialmente não-consensual, porque o garoto disse que não queria. Mas quando as calças foram abaixadas e ele foi empurrado de bruços na cama, não tentou lutar e não reclamou.

— Não, ninguém.

Sehun bufa, claramente sem paciência, e revira os olhos quando se joga na poltrona de onde Baekhyun o encarou da última vez que esteve na sala. Chanyeol não se sente confortável em falar sobre coisas íntimas com quem não conhece, mas ele sabe que se trata de trabalho e ele não pode deixar de tentar cooperar.

— Isso aqui é um sexshop. Você precisa saber como é a coisa, precisa saber o que fazer, as expressões que é capaz. Por que não pega qualquer um desses brinquedos e leva para casa? Tenta usar sozinho de frente para o espelho. Encontre a sua sexualidade, garoto. Ela ‘tá em algum lugar aí, tenho certeza.

Chanyeol assente com a cabeça quando Sehun o dispensa com um golpe de mão. Aproveitando que Baekhyun não está presente, ele come muitas coisas que estão em cima da mesa e sai da sala alguns minutos depois, as palavras reverberando pela cabeça. Sehun disse que Chanyeol precisa encontrar a própria sexualidade… O garoto para em frente à uma prateleira onde há alguns vibradores e plugs anais, no segundo andar da loja. Ele nunca gostou muito de penetração; sempre lhe causava dor e era incômodo. Porém, talvez, o problema fosse com quem transava… Os poucos amigos que Chanyeol teve costumavam falar muito bem do sexo e afirmaram que tudo era uma questão de saber fazer. Com bastante calma e lubrificante.

— Interessado?

Chanyeol leva um susto com a voz que soa muito perto e vira o rosto a tempo de ver Baekhyun parado com as mãos no bolso da calça social. Ele está muito bem arrumado hoje, com os cabelos empurrados para trás e uma camisa social abotoada até o pescoço. Ele parece caro e imponente e é difícil desviar o olhar.

— Eu… — Chanyeol está com o rosto corado e sabe disso. — Não sei, nunca usei qualquer um desses.

— Sehun me mandou uma mensagem e disse que as coisas foram complicadas hoje. — A voz de Baekhyun é pura calma, mas mesmo assim Chanyeol sente um pouco de rancor subindo pelo estômago pelo fotógrafo ter corrido para falar sobre o quão ruim ele era. — Você ainda tá um pouco inibido.

— Ele me deu algumas dicas.

— Sim, ele me disse. — Baekhyun se aproxima mais e desliza o dedo suavemente pela prateleira. — Posso te ajudar com isso, por conta da casa. E não precisa ficar com vergonha, Chanyeol. Somos todos homens adultos e você tem potencial, só precisa encontrar isso aí dentro.

O homem então guia Chanyeol para mais no fundo da loja e pega um vibrador de tamanho razoável. Não é monstruosamente grande como os que viu, mas também não é pequeno. Ele mostra para Chanyeol a parte de baixo.

— Ele tem uma ventosa e é um dos mais vendidos porque a vibração é boa e imita bem um pênis real, com veias e tudo. Nós temos lubrificante também, e algumas outras coisas que você pode gostar…

— Por enquanto só isso ‘tá bom, senhor. — Chanyeol luta para conseguir olhar no rosto de Baekhyun. — O… o vibrador e o lubrificante.

— Então tudo bem. Vou te dar passe livre pra pegar o que quiser, caso veja algo que te interesse. — Baekhyun coloca os itens em uma caixa vazia. — Vem, vamos pra minha sala.

Chanyeol apenas segue Baekhyun pelos corredores até o terceiro andar. Ele está com uma expressão carregada no rosto, uma ruga na testa quando senta na cadeira do escritório, e mesmo assim continua dolorosamente bonito.

— Muito trabalho?

— Muito mais do que eu posso fazer sendo apenas um. — A resposta é imediata. — Queria ter ido ver você, mas…

— Queria? — Borboletas alçam voo na barriga do garoto e ele não consegue não parecer um pouco ansioso demais. — Eu sei que você é ocupado… Faz a administração sozinho?

— Sim. Tudo isso. Mas sou um homem orgulhoso do que consegui construir, Chanyeol. Por isso trabalho feliz. — Chanyeol assente com a cabeça e senta na cadeira que esteve da última vez que entrou naquela sala. Baekhyun continua a olhar para ele, a expressão séria, e aponta para a caixa onde colocou… os itens. — Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você. Quero saber se está tudo bem com as fotos.

Chanyeol percebe que aquela é uma conversa séria pela maneira como o homem olha para ele, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios fechados em uma linha reta. Parece um assunto bobo para alguém ocupado como ele, mas fez com que o garoto se sinta especial.

— Tudo bem… Quer dizer, ainda é um pouco estranho, mas eu ‘tô satisfeito e feliz com o trabalho. Sinto que posso estar sendo uma decepção, mas vou me esforçar mais até que…

— Estamos falando de você agora. — Baekhyun interrompe delicadamente. — Eu tomei o cuidado de deixar claro que não devemos usar nenhum tipo de material ou objeto que possa te constranger de alguma maneira, então não haverá nada envolvendo penetração ou que necessite de estimulação sexual. Não sei se isso foi algo que te preocupou, mas quero deixar tudo bem claro. Isso que eu te ofereci é pra você usar como quiser, ou não usar se não quiser, não existe nenhum tipo de pretensão ou intenção de assédio de qualquer tipo.

— Sim, senhor. Eu sei que não. Sehun me disse que preciso encontrar minha sexualidade… E eu acho que ele ‘tá certo.

Baekhyun não diz nada por alguns segundos, mas ele está sério e concentrado enquanto move uma caneta com os dedos distraidamente.

— Se você não quiser fazer alguma coisa, ou se você acabar se sentindo invadido de alguma maneira, quero que avise imediatamente.

— Sim, senhor.

— Tentarei deixar as coisas o mais leve possível. — O homem move os dedos e abre uma gaveta da mesa do escritório. Retira um envelope branco com o nome de Chanyeol escrito no verso. — O seu pagamento de hoje.

— Obrigado, senhor… — Chanyeol aceita o envelope e enfia no bolso da calça sem sequer pensar em conferir. Entende que essa é a forma de Baekhyun dizer que ele está dispensado. — Não só pelo pagamento, mas por ser tão gentil e se preocupar… — Chanyeol diz e tenta não desviar os olhos, mesmo que seja a vontade. Ele enfrenta o olhar firme de Baekhyun. — Vou aguardar a próxima mensagem.

— Ela não vai demorar. — E a voz de Baekhyun soa como uma promessa.

*

Quando Chanyeol acorda de manhã e consegue abrir o celular, a primeira coisa que enxerga são mensagens e mais mensagens. Sabe quem é o remetente. Não lê nenhuma, apenas bloqueia o contato mais uma vez e afunda o rosto no travesseiro. No caminho até o mercado vê uma banca de jornal e compra um chip novo. Ele nem sabe porque ainda permanece com o mesmo número, mas é hora de mudar. Toma o cuidado de adicionar todos os contatos importantes e liga para Minseok depois de um banho demorado, uma xícara de café fumegante esquentando os dedos parcialmente congelados. Ainda não acha que pode arriscar ligar o aquecedor do apartamento.

— Bom dia, precioso. — A saudação de Minseok arranca uma risadinha de Chanyeol, que afunda ainda mais nas roupas grandes que está usando e morde o lábio inferior. É tão fácil fingir que eles são melhores amigos invencíveis que correm desbravando a cidade como quando tinham cinco anos de idade e uma energia que só crianças possuem. Às vezes sente tanta saudade do melhor amigo que chora à noite, quando ninguém pode ver ou ouvir. — Você ‘tá se adaptando bem ao novo emprego?

— Muito melhor do que eu achei que poderia. Quer dizer, o fotógrafo continua sendo um babaca, mas de resto é legal. E o pagamento é bom de verdade, Seok. Acho que as coisas estão começando a dar certo.

— Oh, Deus, já não era sem tempo. E sabe qual a melhor parte? — Mesmo que não possa ver, ele sabe que Minseok está sorrindo. — Falta exatamente dois meses para as minhas férias. Ou seja, dois meses me afastam de você.

— Você não faz nem ideia de como faz falta. — Chanyeol murmura. — Seus cafunés, principalmente. E a sua comida. Você vai cozinhar pra mim todos os dias enquanto permanecer aqui.

— Então é só disso que sente falta, seu interesseiro? — O tom falsamente ofendido de Minseok faz com que eles riam outra vez e Chanyeol pode derreter igual sorvete no verão a qualquer momento. — Mas tudo bem, Chanyeol. Eu prometo que vou cuidar de você.

Chanyeol sente falta disso: de ser cuidado. Ele quer ser um pouco mimado, e quer receber um carinho nos cabelos antes de dormir. Minseok costumava fazer aquilo; ele acariciava os cabelos de Chanyeol por horas, até que ele parasse de chorar, até que os machucados parassem de arder. Havia ficado com o ex-namorado por três anos, mas agora é como se fosse uma eternidade em vermelho e preto. Ele não lembra quem era antes dele aparecer, não lembra quem costumava ser.

Depois de longos minutos conversando, Minseok desliga prometendo mandar mensagens à noite, depois do trabalho. E Chanyeol aproveita para tomar um banho demorado e o estômago está se contorcendo de ansiedade e ele sabe que não há nenhuma razão para aquilo: ele só pretende se masturbar. No quarto, ele já posicionou o vibrador no chão, grudado pela ventosa, e a visão é um pouco engraçada quando ele sai do banheiro e observa o brinquedo apontando para cima de frente para o espelho, ao lado de uma embalagem já deslacrada de lubrificante. Ele apenas seca bem o corpo e não acha necessário colocar nenhuma roupa, então se ajoelha no chão e olha para o próprio reflexo.

Chanyeol sempre evita espelhos, principalmente quando consegue olhar para o corpo inteiro. Ele sempre se achou muito magro e por isso entrou na academia. Malhou por tempo o bastante para adquirir músculos, e mesmo agora que está longe da academia, os braços ainda são fortes e os ombros continuam largos. Ele pensa em Baekhyun, não consegue evitar. Baekhyun anda rondando a cabeça dele com certa frequência nos últimos dias, o que é absurdo. O garoto precisa parar de se tornar carente todas as vezes que alguém é gentil com ele; mas Chanyeol está tão desesperado por algum cuidado que não pode evitar. E há alguma coisa na maneira de Baekhyun olhar e agir que mexe com a cabeça.

Ele desliza a mão pela própria barriga, devagar, e mantém os olhos abertos para a própria expressão. Está com as bochechas quentes, assim como as orelhas. Franze o cenho quando os dedos grandes encontram o pau que ainda está flácido, e ele não faz nem ideia de qual a última vez que se masturbou. Parece que faz uma vida inteira. Tenta pensar em alguma coisa capaz de excitá-lo, mas tudo o que existe na cabeça é Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Baekhyun por todos os lados. Pensa em como o homem sentou-se na poltrona na primeira sessão de fotos, caro e bonito em roupas elegantes, e elogiou o modelo. Chanyeol gostou daquilo. Muito mais do que deveria.

O pensamento acaba sendo o suficiente para fazer o pau começar a endurecer. Chanyeol sente o abdômen contrair e desliza a mão livre até o pescoço, experimentando a maciez da pele, descendo até tocar um dos mamilos. Ele é muito sensível naquela parte do corpo e o próprio toque é capaz de fazê-lo contrair os dedos do pé, um choque de prazer percorrendo o corpo. Não lembra de alguma vez ter experimentado uma preliminar demorada e intensa, mas ele gostaria de saber como é. Baekhyun parece um homem que sabe das coisas, afinal é dono de um sexshop. O fato de estar pensando no outro homem sexualmente traz o peso da culpa em algum lugar no fundo do cérebro, mas ele não pode evitar.

Então Chanyeol se deixa fantasiar.

Na fantasia delirante, Baekhyun está atrás dele e a mão dele esfrega suavemente os mamilos inchados de Chanyeol, torcendo entre os dedos e sussurrando o quanto gosta dos sons que ele solta em resposta. Continua com o olhar preso no próprio rosto e mal se reconhece com o olhar afogueado e o pau duro já com uma gota solitária de pré-gozo na ponta. Ele continua com a exploração, até sentir a urgência crescer cada vez mais. Apoia uma das mãos no espelho e mergulha dois dedos no lubrificante. Ele sabe o que deve fazer, mas mesmo assim hesita por brevíssimos segundos antes de soltar o ar e pressionar os dígitos na entrada contraída. Ele espalha o lubrificante e circula a área, sentindo o pau pulsar em resposta àquele toque. Ainda mantendo os olhos abertos, mergulha um dígito.

Não dói, e Chanyeol começa a mexer devagarzinho, para dentro e para fora, remexendo o quadril suavemente antes de mergulhar um segundo e depois um terceiro. A respiração está embaçando o vidro, o vibrador ainda está preso no chão pela ventosa, e ele está se fodendo com os dedos com cada vez mais intensidade. É bom, de alguma maneira. Ele sente os próprios dedos esbarrando na próstata e geme arrastado, o pau batendo no próprio abdômen todas as vezes que rebola para sentir um ângulo novo.

Com a cabeça zunindo, preso naquele tesão intenso e irracional, Chanyeol volta a mexer na embalagem do lubrificante e espalha por todo o vibrador. Ajeita-se de joelhos no chão e ergue o corpo o suficiente para encaixar a bunda na parte de cima do brinquedo. Ele deixa que a ponta esfregue o meio de sua bunda, aproveitando o lubrificante que torna tudo muito escorregadio. O brinquedo é gelado e Chanyeol liga a vibração na intensidade 1 e treme quando a cabeça começa a estimular a entrada sensível. Sem pensar muito no que está fazendo, senta nele o suficiente para que o corpo ceda espaço e geme mais alto do que gostaria porque a vibração é intensa. E começa a rebolar, remexendo o corpo, os dedos beliscando os mamilos cada vez que senta ainda mais e se percebe preenchido de um jeito intenso que faz o baixo ventre repuxar.

É bom, e ele quer mais. Nem sabe dizer quando começa a quicar no brinquedo, o gemido grosso reverberando pelas paredes do apartamento. O vibrador estimula a próstata a cada movimento, e é intenso de um jeito tão gostoso que o corpo inteiro treme e contrai. Ele mal reconhece o próprio rosto perdido de prazer no reflexo do espelho; ele está vermelho e bagunçado quando toca a própria bunda e a separa, mesmo que não tenha ninguém atrás dele para ver como o pau entra absurdamente gostoso. Sempre achou penetração dolorosa e incômoda, e é uma surpresa tão gostosa estar sentindo esse tipo de prazer…

E só há Baekhyun na cabeça dele quando goza, o cenho contraído e um grito preso na garganta.

*

Baekhyun está na sessão de fotos daquele dia, vestindo roupa social. O relógio de ouro redondo e grande em seu pulso é a única parte que quebra o visual monocromático, e o garoto não pode deixar de pensar no que fez pensando nele. Sente o rosto ficar quente de embaraço, mas ele quer que o ensaio daquele dia seja bom o suficiente para causar orgulho.

— Eu vou participar do ensaio hoje. — Baekhyun parece entusiasmado quando fala. — Estamos abrindo vagas para um novo modelo, mas enquanto isso não acontece eu consigo quebrar o galho.

— Você vai tirar fotos comigo? — Chanyeol não pode deixar de se sentir animado com a perspectiva, mas igualmente nervoso.

— Meu rosto não vai aparecer, mas sim. Hoje nós vamos começar o set mais voltado pra submissão e o Sehun acha melhor que seja criado um cenário. Então teremos o submisso e o dominante… por isso que eu ‘tô vestido assim. — Baekhyun aponta para si mesmo, um sorriso no canto da boca. — Nunca tive nenhuma experiência nesse estilo, mas nas fotos que eu costumo ver sempre tem algum dominante vestindo roupa social. Pode ser um estereótipo, mas as pessoas gostam e eu só quero vender meus produtos.

— Legal. — É tudo o que Chanyeol consegue colocar para fora sem vomitar de nervoso.

As roupas que vai usar naquele dia já estão no banheiro e são confusas. Há tiras de couro, coleira e algo que lembra vagamente um rabinho de cachorro. Ele não sabe por onde começar, então abre devagar a porta do banheiro e espia o lado de fora. Baekhyun está conversando com Sehun em tom baixo demais para ouvir e vira a cabeça quando Chanyeol pigarreia.

— Será que você pode… me ajudar aqui?

Baekhyun não diz nada, apenas se aproxima e Chanyeol cede espaço para que ele consiga passar pela porta e entrar no banheiro. Chanyeol nem sabe porque se troca no banheiro se todos são homens e tem as mesmas coisas, mas nenhum dos dois nunca fez qualquer comentário sobre toda aquela modéstia.

— Essa é complicada mesmo. — Baekhyun diz e Chanyeol sabe que está vermelho antes mesmo de encarar o reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro.

— O que é isso?

Baekhyun olha na direção de onde Chanyeol está apontando para o rabinho em cima da pia imaculadamente limpa do banheiro.

— Na teoria, é um plug anal. Mas eu adaptei ele pra que você consiga usar hoje. — Ele pega o brinquedo e mostra as tiras de couro que estão ligadas à base. — Ele vai ficar preso no seu quadril e coxas e o Sehun vai apagar as tiras no photoshop, assim quem ver vai ter a impressão de que a prótese tá penetrada. É quase que nem fazem com comida, sabe? Nada é o que parece.

Depois de colocar o item novamente no lugar, Baekhyun segura as tiras de couro cheias de tachas spikes e olha para Chanyeol.

— Você pode… — Baekhyun ergue uma sobrancelha e apenas naquele momento Chanyeol percebe que ainda está com o robe firmemente amarrado no quadril. O ar parece pesado ao redor quando ele abaixa o rosto, corado, e desfaz o laço. Não está usando nada por baixo. — Vira de costas pra mim.

Chanyeol não sabe dizer se Baekhyun olha para o corpo exposto porque não consegue encará-lo nos olhos, mas mesmo assim vira de costas. Coloca os braços ao redor das tiras e Baekhyun começa a prender nas costas, e em algum momento os dedos dele esbarram não propositalmente na pele nua e sensível das costas do garoto, que acaba se contraindo. Ele sente um arrepio subindo pela espinha que faz os poros da pele saltar. Reza para que Baekhyun não perceba, mas ele está tão perto que a respiração dele é uma carícia na pele quente e sensível.

— Ficou muito bom em você. — Baekhyun volta a falar e a voz dele é macia como um carinho. Ele enfia as mãos por baixo dos braços de Park e ajeita as tiras de couro nas costelas e no peito, e Chanyeol acaba erguendo os olhos para o próprio reflexo parcialmente nu.

— Você acha? — Não sabe o que dizer quando se olha. Exceto por aquele acessório, não está usando mais qualquer outra peça de roupa. Baekhyun não fala, mas assente com a cabeça com um inclinar de boca. — O que eu sou?

— Bom… A maioria das pessoas costuma chamar de petplay. No seu caso, você é um cachorrinho submisso. Olha… — Baekhyun pega a coleira. No centro, tem o formato de um coração e lugar para prender uma corrente. Baekhyun ainda está completamente vestido e o barulho que o relógio dele faz deixa o garoto ansioso. — É bonita, não é?

— Pessoas de verdade gostam disso?

— Muito mais do que você poderia imaginar. Essa é a fantasia completa que nós mais vendemos na loja. — Baekhyun fecha a parte de trás da coleira em Chanyeol, que tenta não fazer nenhum barulho constrangedor quando os dedos dele roçam a pele nua e sensível de seu pescoço. Presos naquele banheiro, é como se de alguma maneira o outro pudesse ler a expressão culpada no rosto de Chanyeol. Ele tem certeza que algo na maneira como se comporta denuncia o orgasmo maravilhoso que teve com Baekhyun na cabeça. — Agora vamos colocar o rabinho. É só você enfiar as pernas nesses dois espaços… Isso, você se importa de não usar nada na parte da frente?

— Tudo bem...

Chanyeol mal consegue respirar agora. Ele sente Baekhyun ajeitando o rabinho no centro da sua bunda e ele toma todo o cuidado para dessa vez não esfregar a pele nua. Está queimando de vergonha e sabe disso, e também sente medo do que pode acontecer naquelas quatro paredes. Porém, antes que comece, ele termina.

— Prontinho. Nem foi tão difícil. — Baekhyun está com o rosto um pouco vermelho também. É a primeira vez que ele demonstra algum tipo de reação, mas Chanyeol não sabe dizer o que está passando pelo rosto dele. — Agora falta só as orelhas.

Chanyeol assente e Baekhyun abre a porta do banheiro. Parece que tudo ao redor é insuportavelmente quente, e o ar gelado do lado de fora arde contra a pele sensível do garoto quando ele ajeita o arco de orelhinhas no cabelo.

Sehun não faz comentários quando os dois se posicionam em frente à câmera. Chanyeol não está usando nada que cubra o pau, e sente-se absurdamente exposto e tímido, e ele sabe que Baekhyun consegue dar um jeito se falar alguma coisa, porém não fala nada. Ele está entre homens e não quer complicar ainda mais o serviço de Sehun na hora de trabalhar na edição das fotos. Mas, quando a sessão começa, Chanyeol deseja ter dito.

Começa apenas com Chanyeol. De costas, de lado, de frente… Sehun sempre sugere uma posição que não vai mostrar o que ele tem entre as pernas. Na maior parte das vezes, ergue uma das pernas ou Sehun se move em algum ângulo para esconder a nudez do garoto. Porém, ele sabe que a bunda aparecerá em algum site muito em breve, e não pode deixar de se sentir um imoral. Mas o pau está preservado. Chanyeol ainda está travado, mas ele tenta lembrar do exercício que fez na frente do espelho. Tenta recuperar aquela sensualidade, tenta se tornar mais sexual, as orelhas e as bochechas quentes de embaraço. Baekhyun está sentado na poltrona, aguardando, pernas um pouco afastadas, rosto parcialmente nas sombras da sala, a mão com o relógio caro apoiada na coxa. Ele parece um cara mau naquele jogo de luzes, um gangster, um homem de negócios.

— Você ‘tá indo tão bem, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun elogia, a voz dele rouca quebra um pouco antes de chegar até o garoto. — Seu corpo é absurdamente lindo, ‘tô feliz em ter escolhido você.

Chanyeol está quente, muito mais do que imaginou que algum dia poderia ficar, e ele não sabe o que fazer com os elogios. Ele gosta. Acha que não merece, que continua ruim e enferrujado, que foi uma escolha péssima… Mas mesmo assim ele gosta do elogio de Baekhyun o suficiente para encará-lo por cima do ombro quando está novamente de costas para a câmera. Não sabe o que dizer.

— Pode vir, Baekhyun. — Sehun fala, e até a voz dele é mais baixa do que o normal. Ele não faz nenhum tipo de comentário desagradável e algo nessa mudança abrupta de personalidade faz com que Chanyeol se pergunte se Baekhyun falou com ele.

Baekhyun se aproxima dentro da roupa social que parece feita sob medida. Tudo se encaixa tão bem no corpo largo… Ele está segurando uma corrente de aço na mão quando para na frente de Chanyeol.

— Agora você se ajoelha, Chanyeol. — Sehun ordena, e Chanyeol não precisa de esforço algum para obedecê-lo porque está com os joelhos tremendo. O cenário daquele dia é preto e há apenas uma poltrona de couro na frente dos dois, e é onde Baekhyun volta a se sentar. — Você precisa ficar ajoelhado entre as pernas do Baekhyun. Precisa mostrar submissão, algum tipo de reverência por ele, já que ele é o seu dominante e você faz o papel de submisso. — Chanyeol senta-se nas próprias pernas depois de se arrastar para mais perto de Baekhyun. O estômago está agitado, as orelhas queimando de pura vergonha, mas mesmo assim ele se enrosca às pernas do dono do sexshop e apoia a bochecha na parte interior das coxas de Baekhyun, olhos fechados. Ele aspira o cheiro do homem. É cítrico e gostoso, uma mistura de almíscar e perfume masculino. — Mantenha-se parado, Baekhyun. Você precisa deixar o Chanyeol reverenciar você.

Oh, sim, Chanyeol pensa. Baekhyun merece ser reverenciado. Ele sente que está queimando, e a luz baixa torna as coisas ainda mais íntimas. Ele quase consegue esquecer que Sehun está lá em algum lugar, a voz dele se tornando um eco distante na cabeça tomada pelo cheiro bom e pelo fato de estar tão perto. Não lembra quando teve qualquer tipo de contato com outro ser humano, e está tão carente… Chanyeol gosta de receber carinho, e gosta de atenção. Ele arrasta o nariz pelo joelho de Baekhyun, a cabeça baixa, e se enrosca ainda mais nele. O pênis exposto encosta na perna do homem e é tão quente que o garoto acaba deixando um som arrastado escapar da boca.

— Continua assim, mas empina um pouco o bumbum pra que o plug apareça melhor na foto. — Sehun pede, e mesmo na névoa em que está Chanyeol consegue entender. Com joelhos trêmulos, obedece. Empina um pouco mais a bunda e agora o pênis não está mais encostando em Baekhyun, e ele solta um barulhinho molhado pelos lábios, um pouco insatisfeito. — Certo… Acho que essas já estão boas. Agora senta no colo dele, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol abre os olhos devagar, o corpo mole. Ele sente que está distante e pisca devagar, molhando os lábios secos com a língua. Ergue a cabeça na direção de Baekhyun e ele está muito sério, um brilho intenso nos olhos, mas mesmo assim é gentil quando fala.

— Não precisa, se for fazer você ficar desconfortável.

Chanyeol não responde com palavras. Ao invés disso, com o pescoço vermelho, ele se ergue do chão e se arrasta até estar sentado nas coxas grossas e firmes de Baekhyun. Ele é o mestre naquela sessão de fotos, o dominante. É intenso e queima, e ele não sabe como um submisso deve se portar.

— Passa os dedos ao redor do pescoço dele, Baekhyun. — Sehun pede, mais próximo dos dois. Chanyeol sente o abdômen contrair violentamente e reprime um som engasgado que quer escapar pela garganta quando fecha os olhos e inclina a cabeça para trás, se oferecendo.

— Tudo bem, Chanyeol? — Ele pergunta, insuportavelmente gentil.

— Pode… pode fazer.

Mesmo sabendo o que esperar, ainda assim o corpo sofre uma guinada brusca quando a mão de Baekhyun se fecha ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele impõe pressão, uma pressão que faz com que a respiração se torne mais difícil, mas que não impede completamente a entrada de ar. Chanyeol sabe que a expressão dele é boa porque é real. Ele não precisa se esforçar já que tudo é espontâneo. Naquele momento, porém, deseja ter colocado alguma roupa íntima. Ele sente que o pau está endurecendo entre as pernas, ele sente a excitabilidade, o repuxar da pele esticando, e não pode fazer nada a respeito. Está muito imerso naquelas sensações para que o corpo não responda ao estímulo. Ele treme e contrai os músculos quando a outra mão de Baekhyun toca-o no quadril, raspando os dedos na pele quente.

Mesmo com os pensamentos embaralhados, Chanyeol percebe que Sehun está se movendo ao redor deles, procurando os melhores ângulos para que o rosto de Baekhyun não apareça nas fotos. Não consegue olhar para baixo. Não sabe o que vai encontrar, mas tem medo de descobrir rastros de rejeição ou asco pela maneira como o garoto, de fato, age como um cachorro no cio. Engole em seco e é difícil pela mão que envolve seu pescoço, e Baekhyun suaviza o aperto quase de forma imperceptível.

— Perfeito. — É a primeira vez que Sehun parece satisfeito com a sessão de fotos e Chanyeol percebe que está ofegante quando Baekhyun desfaz por completo o aperto no pescoço. Há sangue correndo para apenas uma parte do corpo grande e o coração bate acelerado no peito, adrenalina pura. — Podemos mudar as posições agora. Pensei no Chanyeol de quatro e você em pé segurando a coleira.

Sehun está falando diretamente com o dono do sexshop e Chanyeol não acha que está preparado para se mover, mas ele precisa. Sem aguentar mais, abaixa a cabeça e encontra os olhos de Baekhyun em seu rosto. Ele está com um olhar firme, decidido e intenso o suficiente para fazer o abdômen se contrair violentamente. O pau de Chanyeol, duro, está encostado ao abdômen do homem menor e eles não falam a respeito, ignorando como se não existisse. O garoto se ergue do colo de Baekhyun, o sangue de volta para as bochechas, e é obscena a maneira como a ereção aponta orgulhosamente para cima. Sehun não comenta nada, mas ele percebe. Chanyeol não é pequeno, não há como passar despercebido. Por alguns breves segundos, deseja estar usando um plug de verdade. Está carente e excitado, e envergonhado além do limite, muito além do que é aceitável. Pelo menos, se usasse um plug, teria uma desculpa para aquela reação exageradamente sexual.

— Aqui tá bom, Park. — Sehun diz, apontando para o centro do espaço montado para a sessão de fotos, de frente para a poltrona. Chanyeol volta a se ajoelhar e espalma as mãos no chão, de quatro como Sehun pede. Tenta manter as coxas o mais juntas possível para não expor o que há no centro delas, mas acha que falha um pouco. Ele não consegue mais olhar para Baekhyun, mortificado demais com a própria reação, mas ele é uma presença imponente quando para em frente à Chanyeol.

— Vou prender em você. — Baekhyun diz baixo quando mostra a corrente de aço que tem nas mãos. Ele prende na coleira que Chanyeol tem no pescoço e os dedos que roçam na pele sensível faz Chanyeol expelir pré-gozo em abundância. De quatro no chão, consegue sentir o pau roçando no próprio abdômen e reza, implora, para não estar pingando no chão, porque seria além do constrangedor. — Pronto.

Agora Chanyeol está na posição de um cachorro e Baekhyun segura a coleira na altura do quadril. O fetiche, com certeza, ainda é estranho, mas existe alguma coisa estranhamente satisfatória em estar naquela posição. Ele ergue o rosto, só um pouquinho, querendo espiar a expressão no rosto de Baekhyun, porém antes de alcançar o rosto dele o coração bate acelerado dentro do peito quando esbarra no que está preso dentro da calça social.

Baekhyun está com uma ereção. É tão nítido quanto é surpreendente. E o rosto de Chanyeol se torna mais vermelho, sangue nas orelhas e no pescoço, e nas coxas, e principalmente no pau, que pulsa dolorido. Ele abaixa novamente a cabeça e pressiona as coxas juntas, sentindo fricção nas bolas inchadas. Ele nunca esteve tão excitado. Nunca, em todos os vinte e três anos de vida, sentiu tanta excitação percorrendo o corpo. Talvez seja a situação, todo o contexto, mas nada explica o que explode dentro dele conforme a sessão de fotos continua.

Chanyeol não lembra de algum momento já ter se sentido tão na beira de alguma coisa, como se fosse um copo cheio prestes a transbordar. A sessão de fotos deixa o corpo dele tenso, e ele já não consegue controlar o som alto da respiração enquanto mudam de pose todas as vezes que Sehun ordena. A ereção de Baekhyun não cede, e muito menos a do garoto ajoelhado. Quando Sehun tira a última foto antes de acender as luzes, é como acordar de um sonho.

— Por hoje já tá bom, Sehun. — Baekhyun diz, uma das sobrancelhas franzidas quando se inclina para retirar a corrente da coleira de Chanyeol. Os dedos dele voltam a roçar a pele sensível do pescoço e é como ir para o inferno.

— Mas nós tínhamos…

— Por hoje é só, Sehun. — Ele repete, dessa vez mais firme, mas ainda mantendo o mesmo tom de voz. Ele parece um pouco irritado pela primeira vez e Chanyeol estremece, sentando nas próprias pernas. Ele quer levantar, ir para o banheiro atrás de roupas grandes que possam cobri-lo por inteiro, mas acha que é ridículo andar até lá com o pau duro. — Aqui, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun retira o próprio paletó para entregá-lo à Chanyeol, que aceita sem reclamar. Sente imediatamente o cheiro na peça e não é eficaz para aplacar o desejo intenso que percorre o corpo, mas pelo menos ele consegue chegar no banheiro com a dignidade quase intacta. Ele não se orgulha de dizer que aspira o cheiro do paletó de Baekhyun demoradamente assim que consegue se trocar, já dentro de um moletom largo e dos jeans que são seus velhos companheiros.

Se masturbar dentro daquela sala está completamente fora de cogitação — ele sequer consegue pensar em ser tão imoral assim — então ainda está com um problema quando finalmente consegue sair pela porta. Sehun está sozinho do lado de fora, arrumando as próprias coisas em uma bolsa grande de viagem.

— O Byun tá te esperando na sala dele. — É tudo o que o fotógrafo diz, claramente de mau humor.

E Chanyeol apenas desliza silenciosamente para fora da sala.

*

Baekhyun está majestosamente sentado atrás da mesa do escritório. Chanyeol pensou que depois de olhar por bastante tempo a visão fosse se tornar menos impressionante, mas ele percebe agora que não poderia estar mais enganado. Ele está brincando com uma caneta entre os dedos, os olhos sérios, e parece muito como um cara mau em alguma cena de dorama, e é no momento que as luzes que penetram a única janela refletem em dourado os cabelos castanhos, que Chanyeol percebe que está atraído por ele. Terrivelmente.

— Você foi… maravilhoso hoje. — É a primeira coisa que Baekhyun diz quando Chanyeol senta-se no mesmo lugar de sempre. — Eu não canso de dizer que fiz a escolha certa quando elegi você.

— Eu ‘tô aliviado por estar atendendo todas as expectativas. — Ele mal consegue controlar a satisfação que corre pelo corpo.

— Você com certeza conseguiu superar todas.

Há alguma coisa pairando entre os dois. Chanyeol sabe que a reação que teve foi… passional demais, talvez no limite do que poderia ser considerado imoral. Se Baekhyun se sentisse assediado, com certeza Chanyeol aceitaria calado. No entanto, o homem não parece se incomodar com o pau do modelo ter se esfregado em si por todos os lados. Ao invés disso, ele volta a tirar um envelope de uma gaveta da mesa com PCY escrito no verso e empurra na direção dele o pagamento pelo trabalho daquele dia.

— Obrigado, Baekhyun… Mas você sempre tem me dado mais dinheiro do que aquilo que estava no nosso acordo. — As palavras escapam antes que consiga contê-las. Ele precisa do dinheiro, porra, mas se sente impelido a perguntar. — Eu não quero que você ache que precisa pagar mais… tudo o que faço é porque quero.

— Eu sei que sim. Mas eu só quero retribuir o seu esforço de alguma maneira. Estamos exigindo muito de você enquanto não achamos um segundo modelo pra dividir as sessões de foto. Até lá, posso pagar a mais. E nós faturamos muito nesse Natal, e algo me diz que vamos conseguir ainda mais depois que eu inaugurar nosso site novo.

A resposta dele é o suficiente para que Chanyeol fique convencido de que está tudo bem aceitar o dinheiro, e ele precisa tanto… Baekhyun provavelmente não faz a menor ideia do quanto. E assim que enfia o envelope no bolso da calça jeans percebe que é hora de se de despedir — e é estranho quando percebe que ele não quer ir embora, desesperado por passar mais algum tempo na companhia do homem. Mas Chanyeol é só um funcionário e Baekhyun deve ter tanta coisa para fazer administrando aquele lugar sozinho…

— Espero que você… me chame em breve. — Murmura, ignorando a tensão que está pairando acima dos dois. A pele até arde e queima com a intensidade do desejo que percorre o corpo de Chanyeol quando os olhos dos dois se encontram. É eletricidade pura cruzando a espinha.

— Vou chamar, Chanyeol. Obrigado pelo trabalho de hoje, você foi incrível.

*

Nas semanas que se seguem, Chanyeol mal tem tempo de respirar. Ele está muito ocupado o tempo inteiro agora, já que as sessões de fotos se tornam quase diárias. O horário nunca é o mesmo, variando entre manhã, tarde e início da noite. Às vezes, Baekhyun não consegue ficar e Sehun sempre é um pouco mais mal humorado do que o normal quando não está sob supervisão do chefe, mas em outras o homem aparece e senta na poltrona da sala, normalmente em silêncio, observando a sessão de fotos. Ele, de vez em quando, diz algo de incentivo. “Você está indo bem, Chanyeol”, ou “Você é lindo assim, nessa posição”, e muito recorrentemente, “Você está melhorando tanto, é tão gostoso de ver”.

Não acha que é necessário dizer que os momentos favoritos são quando Baekhyun está lá, admirando-o em silêncio, os olhos sérios e o rosto parcialmente nas sombras dependendo da luz que Sehun usa para fotografar. Os olhos dele nunca desviam do corpo ou do rosto do modelo, e Chanyeol começa a pensar se ele também está interessado. Mas Baekhyun nunca tenta nada, nem mesmo quando estão sozinhos no escritório para que receba o pagamento do dia. Ele pode ser muito entusiasmado sobre as fotos do dia, mas ele nunca tenta ou insinua nada.

E ele poderia, se quisesse. Chanyeol já sabe que não será capaz de recusar, se ele mostrar interesse. Mesmo com os traumas e com o último relacionamento, acredita que não tem problema algum se deixar envolver com outro homem como Baekhyun, que parece tão cuidadoso… Ele começa a pensar se não é um erro, se a vulnerabilidade de Chanyeol não é o grande problema, mas ele pensa no outro todos os dias antes de dormir e é inútil nadar contra a maré e fingir que a atração não existe. E o fato dos dois nunca terem falado sobre a sessão de fotos que fizeram juntos, sobre a tensão e as ereções, apenas fez com que a tensão aumentasse.

E há paz em todos os outros aspectos. Ele consegue adiantar três meses de aluguel, pagar as contas atrasadas, abastecer a geladeira e ainda sobra dinheiro o suficiente para depositar na conta da mãe e pagar a mensalidade de uma academia no bairro. Agora que está trabalhando com o corpo precisa estar em forma, e ele não deixa de ir nem quando está preguiçosamente envolto nos lençóis. Ainda não tem amigos naquela cidade, então regularmente liga para Minseok quando está muito carente e acaba envolvendo-o em conversas longas e inúteis, só procurando por algum conforto da antiga vida. E tudo está tão bem que ele tem medo de que alguma merda muito grande esteja por vir.

Quando recebe uma mensagem de Baekhyun naquela noite, Chanyeol acabou de sair da academia. Ele passa em casa para tomar um banho demorado e consegue chegar em cima da hora na sala da Privé. Porém, os olhos imediatamente acabam parando em alguém que nunca viu antes em frente à câmera fotográfica de Sehun.

É um homem muito jovem, com cabelos escuros e pele morena, que reflete as luzes da sala. Ele tem lábios grossos, estatura menor que Chanyeol e é tão fluido… Chanyeol chega a tempo de vê-lo terminando uma sessão de fotos, flertando com a câmera como se já houvesse feito aquilo um milhão de vezes. Ele fica imóvel na soleira da porta, sem conseguir se mover, e Sehun e o novo modelo também parecem alheios à presença de outra pessoa.

— Chanyeol? — Ele ouve uma voz chamando-o e vira devagar a cabeça para ver Baekhyun parado, uma mão no bolso da calça social e a outra segurando o celular. — Não vai entrar?

— Tem… alguém. — Sussurra.

— Ah… É o Jongin. Ele é o nosso novo modelo. — Baekhyun tem uma expressão suave no rosto quando fala, e eles entram na sala na última foto do modelo.

— Senhor Byun! — O novo modelo sorri quando vê o homem se aproximando, e é um sorriso tão branco que facilmente poderia cegar um desavisado. Chanyeol experimenta um sentimento estranho na boca do estômago, um nó na garganta, quando hesita em dar alguns passos e parar ao lado do chefe. — Sehun me disse que você geralmente gosta de assistir às sessões de foto. Estava esperando te encontrar.

Chanyeol percebe que ele é ainda mais bonito de perto. Ele está usando apenas uma jockstrap e nada além, e o corpo dele é bem formado, coxas grossas, a barriga com músculos suaves. Não há defeito algum em parte nenhuma.

— Tinha trabalho demais, Jongin. — Ele se desculpa muito educadamente. Baekhyun tem um sorriso tão gentil. — Mas talvez, nas próximas, eu consiga aparecer…

— Vou aguardar por isso. — O sorriso de Jongin está carregado de flerte, da mesma maneira que ele parecia flertar com a câmera alguns segundos atrás. — E você deve ser Chanyeol, o veterano?

Chanyeol não se acha veterano, ele nem sabe se o termo é empregado corretamente na frase, mas mesmo assim balança a cabeça e se curva em sinal de respeito.

— Eu vou… me trocar agora. — Diz para os três e desliza até o banheiro com o coração socando o peito.

Assim que chega no banheiro, começa a tirar a roupa mecanicamente. Não é como se ele não soubesse que estavam procurando por outro modelo, mas o choque deixa os membros dele parcialmente dormentes quando olha ao redor e percebe que não há nada para vestir, então apenas se enrola no robe e volta a abrir a porta. Jongin está terminando de vestir a calça, a jockstrap largada no chão, e Chanyeol percebe que ele não se importa em se trocar na frente dos outros homens. Para começar, por que se importaria? Mas um monstro ruge dentro de seu coração pelo fato de ele estar daquela maneira, tão livre e fluido, na frente de Baekhyun. Está com ciúmes.

— Vamos até meu escritório. — Baekhyun diz para Jongin quando o moreno já está completamente vestido, e Chanyeol se sente anormalmente grande parado na sala. — Já volto.

Os dois deixam a sala juntos e Chanyeol ouve Jongin gargalhar de alguma coisa quando eles já estão longe demais para que a conversa possa ser ouvida. O coração se aperta no peito, mas tenta não demonstrar.

— O que vou vestir?

Chanyeol evita conversar com Sehun sempre que possível, principalmente quando sabe que o homem está muito tempo sem fumar. Ele tem com um tremor quase imperceptível no dedo anelar e não pensa em reclamar quando o fotógrafo coloca um cigarro nos lábios e vai até a janela da sala para acendê-lo. Pelo menos, depois de fumar, ele é menos desagradável.

— Bom… Nada. Hoje será um ensaio com vibradores.

— Ah… — É tudo o que consegue dizer.

Desde o photoshoot com Baekhyun, não precisou fazer nenhum outro ensaio envolvendo nudez, mas sabia que o momento chegaria em alguma oportunidade. Parece demorar uma eternidade até o cigarro de Sehun acabar, e é no exato momento que Baekhyun aparece outra vez na sala. Nos últimos dois ensaios ele não conseguiu comparecer; agora o garoto está satisfeito por vê-lo lá, indo se acomodar na poltrona de sempre.

— Você se divertiu com algum dos vibradores da Privé? — A pergunta foi feita por Sehun, quando ele puxou uma caixa para perto. É óbvio que está menos ranzinza depois de fumar, e um sorrisinho maldoso nasce no canto dos lábios dele. Chanyeol fica imediatamente quente porque ele anda, sim, se divertindo sozinho com o vibrador com certa frequência, principalmente depois do ensaio com Baekhyun.

— Sehun, por favor… — Baekhyun repreende, a voz firme e glacial. — Chanyeol, você se importa? Com os vibradores, quero dizer. Obviamente sem penetração.

— Tá tudo bem, não tem problema.

Ele não se importa de verdade, mas mesmo assim fica nervoso. Sehun ajeita a câmera no tripé e Chanyeol morde o lábio inferior, ligeiramente corado, quando desfaz o nó do robe e deixa deslizar pelos braços nus, sem nada por baixo. Baekhyun está olhando para ele, firme, mas não faz comentário algum quando a peça de roupa é empurrada para o outro lado da sala.

Há um sofá de couro no cenário de hoje e é nele que Chanyeol se deita, na horizontal. Baekhyun é quem mexe na caixa e retira de lá um brinquedo muito similar àquele que levou para casa algumas semanas atrás. O tamanho é bom, nada exageradamente grande, mas é muito difícil ignorar a mão bonita do homem em volta do vibrador. Ele tem dedos incrivelmente bonitos, longos e elegantes. Conforme ele se aproxima, o corpo de Chanyeol começa a enrijecer; sabe que está completamente exposto e morde o lábio inferior quando os dedos dos dois se tocam por segundos. Sente o olhar de Baekhyun nele, descendo por seu corpo, mas ele não diz nada quando se afasta novamente e senta-se na poltrona.

Chanyeol está sentindo uma onda de excitação subindo pelo corpo e tenta controlar. Há alguma coisa erótica em saber que está completamente exposto naquela sala, e nas primeiras fotos o modelo coloca o brinquedo contra a própria virilha, uma das pernas ligeiramente flexionada, para simular que o órgão sexual é o vibrador. Depois de algumas fotos, as posições mudam até que Chanyeol esteja deitado de bruços, relaxado, as nádegas sutilmente empinadas e um dildo apoiado no final das costas. É um que imita um pênis de verdade, tanto nas cores quanto nas veias saltadas, e ele também vibra à base de pilha.

Sehun, que está bem perto, liga o aparelho e Chanyeol solta um barulho molhado pelos lábios quando sente a vibração.

— É um pequeno vídeo teaser. — Sehun explica, e Chanyeol não sabe dizer se agora eles também gravam vídeos, mas não reclama. Ele sabe que a vibração está fazendo com que a bunda balance e espia um olhar na direção de Baekhyun, algo que faz às vezes quando estão tirando fotos.

Baekhyun está com um olhar muito sério, fitando a bunda de Chanyeol onde o brinquedo vibra. Ele está com os joelhos afastados, pernas entreabertas, e não há como esconder a ereção por baixo da calça social. Pela maneira como o pênis marca o tecido, ele provavelmente não está usando roupa íntima. Inconscientemente, Park empina ainda mais o traseiro no ar, rebolando devagar, e vê Baekhyun entreabrir os lábios e se ajeitar na poltrona. O próprio pau está repuxando; já estava meio duro antes, mas agora sente que a ereção já é completa. Demora apenas alguns segundos para que o olhar dos dois se cruze e uma corrente elétrica de puro tesão percorre a espinha do garoto quando Baekhyun lambe o lábio superior, a língua tocando uma pintinha graciosa que ele tem no canto da boca.

Sehun escolhe aquele momento para fazer uma pausa porque precisa mijar, e Baekhyun se levanta quando o fotógrafo fecha a porta do banheiro.

— Eu acho incrível como você ‘tá cada vez mais solto e confiante. — Baekhyun quase o acaricia com as palavras, a voz dele é macia como um cafuné. — Seu corpo é uma coisa de outro mundo. E você também é tão lindo, Chanyeol. Quando você apareceu aqui pela primeira vez, tão inseguro, eu não consegui entender como alguém com essa aparência poderia ter tão pouca confiança em si mesmo.

Chanyeol ama receber elogios de Baekhyun. Ele sabe disso desde o começo, e percebe que não há problema nisso. Ele merece os elogios porque vem se esforçando cada vez mais para fazer um bom trabalho, para se sair bem nas fotos — e o dono do sex shop está reconhecendo aquilo. Mas, mesmo com o mantra mental, sabe que está corado. O corpo inteiro responde àquelas palavras e o pau, pressionado contra o couro do sofá e o abdômen, repuxa dolorosamente.

— Eu tenho ensaiado sozinho… Ando tentando encontrar minha sensualidade. — Chanyeol não agradece daquela vez, mesmo que esteja impelido àquilo. — Em frente ao espelho, para testar minhas reações, gravar algumas expressões.

Baekhyun fica um pouco tenso e Chanyeol percebe isso pela maneira como ele ajeita os ombros e enfia as mãos nos bolsos da calça social. O pau dele ainda é visível, e é perceptível que o tamanho é bom, claramente um pouco acima da média.

— Você anda conseguindo se conhecer melhor?

— Sim, senhor. Eu estou usando algumas das coisas que levo pra casa. — Baekhyun está duro por ele, pelo corpo dele, pelas poses dele. Isso não é um claro sinal de que ele não é indiferente àquela atração? Chanyeol quer tanto algum carinho que de repente a mente está tomada pela vontade que sente de voltar a esfregar o rosto nas coxas de Baekhyun, talvez tocar o volume aprisionado na calça social com a boca. — Uso o vibrador, principalmente. Eu nunca tinha usado um antes.

— E como tem se saído, Chanyeol?

— Bem. — Responde na mesma hora. — Prendo no chão, na frente do espelho, e fico me olhando enquanto… faço. E… Baekhyun, posso confessar uma coisa?

Os olhos de Baekhyun estão selvagens, a linha da mandíbula contraída, e ele parece estar a um segundo de perder o controle. O sangue de Chanyeol de repente é fogo correndo nas veias, e o coração está machucando o peito a cada batimento acelerado.

— Pode.

— Às vezes eu… às vezes eu penso em você. Naquela nossa sessão de fotos, quando sentei no seu colo.

Um brilho perigoso passa pelo rosto de Baekhyun quando ele abre a boca para responder, porém bem naquele momento Sehun volta e as palavras nunca são proferidas. O fotógrafo se aproxima, secando as mãos no jeans justo, e volta a segurar a câmera completamente alheio a tensão que está pairando no ar entre os dois.

— Podemos voltar agora? — Ele pergunta e Baekhyun balança a cabeça em afirmativa.

— Preciso ir, mas estou te esperando na minha sala quando terminar as fotos. — É tudo o que Baekhyun diz para o modelo antes de andar, elegante e perigoso, até a porta, e fechá-la delicadamente às costas.

*

Céus, onde Chanyeol estava com a cabeça? Sentia-se mortificado com a própria ousadia. Ele estava com tesão, e era sabido por todos que o tesão normalmente conduz qualquer ser humano racional ao erro, mas agora, pensando friamente na situação, como teve coragem de flertar daquela maneira com Baekhyun? Na mente de Chanyeol, os dois sempre flertavam; com sorrisos e olhares, e palavras gentis e ereções em momentos que deveriam ser estritamente profissionais. Eles dançam ao redor um do outro, ignorando o elefante que está parado no meio da sala, como se a atração não existisse. Mas… falar tão obscenamente com ele é como um caminho sem volta. É se colocar de bandeja, expor o que nunca foi dito em voz alta. E agora ele está nervoso e não sabe como agir quando bate duas vezes na porta e espera ouvir uma autorização antes de entrar. De repente começa a ter o pensamento terrível de que pode ser dispensado — não apenas por Baekhyun, mas do trabalho.

— Boa noite. — Chanyeol tenta ser educado no cumprimento, mas não consegue olhar Baekhyun nos olhos quando senta-se na mesma cadeira de todas as vezes. Baekhyun está em pé, na mesa onde ficam as bebidas, e ele oferece uma coca-cola gelada que tira de um frigobar ao lado, sem nenhuma palavra. É primeira vez que ele oferece alguma coisa para Chanyeol beber e ele não consegue recusar, mesmo sentindo que pode vomitar a qualquer momento.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol.

— Baekhyun… — Chanyeol sente um pouco de falta de ar quando fala o nome dele. Está com o rosto vermelho e se força a encará-lo nos olhos. O olhar de Baekhyun é estranhamente gentil. — Eu acho que… eu tenho certeza que fui um pouco… talvez muito inconveniente no comentário que fiz durante a sessão. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não fiz por mal, eu não pensei direito, eu…

— É verdade?

É como um tapa na cara. Chanyeol abre os lábios, sem palavras, e sabe que os olhos estão um pouco arregalados quando fica mudo por longos segundos, processando a pergunta feita sem rodeios.

— Baekhyun… — Chanyeol tenta.

— É verdade?

— Sim. — Chanyeol desvia o olhar. — É verdade.

Baekhyun solta o ar de uma forma ruidosamente alta no silêncio da sala e ele abre a gaveta da mesa. Retira um envelope com o nome dele escrito no verso, o pagamento do dia, e Chanyeol é rápido em enfiá-lo no bolso do moletom.

— Vou levar você até sua casa. Já é muito tarde.

— Você não…

— Eu quero. — Baekhyun diz, delicadamente. — Mas, caso você não queira, é só me falar. Não quero invadir seu espaço pessoal, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol quer muito passar mais tempo com o homem. Desesperadamente. Ele anseia isso com tanta intensidade, conta os minutos para a hora de vê-lo novamente quando estão separados, e fica tão decepcionado quando Baekhyun está ocupado e não pode vê-lo durante a sessão de fotos... A chance está lá, na ponta dos dedos. É só agarrar.

— Eu quero. — Chanyeol sussurra.

Chanyeol percebe uma satisfação genuína passando pelos olhos de Baekhyun e se sente bem, realmente bem e feliz, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. O coração quer explodir dentro do peito, pura adrenalina. Está vertiginosamente se perdendo, se entregando e se apaixonando. Sabe o perigo que corre. Mas os olhos de Baekhyun são tão doces e gentis que ele acredita, realmente acredita, que será uma honra ter o coração partido por um homem como aquele.

*

— O que você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre?

De todas as coisas que Chanyeol imagina para aquele momento, essa é a última pergunta que passa pela cabeça dele. Eles estão no carro de Baekhyun, um modelo popular que tem poltronas de couro, e no rádio está tocando uma coletânea de músicas antigas. Naquele momento, enquanto a voz de Liam Gallagher faz com que Chanyeol batuque os dedos nas próprias coxas, ele consegue sorrir.

— Eu voltei pra academia. — É a única coisa que Chanyeol consegue pensar. Uma coisa que o ex-namorado tirou dele, com certeza, foram os hobbies. — Antigamente eu também tocava violão, mas tive que vender quando as coisas ficaram apertadas, antes de eu conseguir um emprego. Eu costumava ser muito bom nisso, ganhei o primeiro lugar no show de talentos da escola.

— Por que eu consigo te imaginar perfeitamente segurando um violão? — Baekhyun balança a cabeça, um sorriso suave no rosto quando pressiona os dedos mais firme ao redor do volante. — Você é tão... jovem e inocente.

— Ei! — Chanyeol não está realmente ofendido e não consegue evitar o sorriso. — Eu posso até ser jovem, mas não sou inocente. Você deveria saber disso, principalmente agora.

— Principalmente agora?

— Sim, depois das fotos... — E depois do que eu disse, completa em pensamento, o estômago contorcendo ao se lembrar novamente das palavras imorais.

— Mas você consegue ser inocente até mesmo sem roupa nenhuma, lambendo um vibrador. — Há um tipo de sinceridade na voz do homem que transmite uma calma para todos os membros do corpo de Chanyeol. — Foi essa uma das coisas que me encantou em você.

— Eu te encantei?

Chanyeol sabe que não é adorável. Não é pequeno, muito menos fofo. Ele é grande, desengonçado e desajeitado, às vezes um pouco ansioso, e não consegue enxergar nada de encantador em si mesmo. Mas Baekhyun parece ter uma visão tão diferente de quem ele é, e Chanyeol quase consegue, às vezes, se enxergar pelos olhos dele. O que Baekhyun enxerga quando olha para ele? Será que há alguma coisa bonita para se ver?

— Eu pensei que não conseguiria ser mais óbvio do que já fui com você, Chanyeol. — Eles param em um sinal vermelho e Baekhyun coloca a primeira marcha, e o garoto não consegue desviar os olhos de uma pintinha linda que ele tem no polegar. Qualquer lugar é melhor do que encará-lo nos olhos. — Você é lindo e sensual, mas também é inacreditavelmente inocente... O jeito como você se comporta, o jeito como olha pras pessoas... É lindo. Mas você é tão inseguro, amor. Por quê?

Amor.

Chanyeol não consegue esconder o rubor no rosto, e ele não quer esconder. Não sabe como reagir a elogios, nunca soube. Ele brinca com os próprios dedos nas coxas e há um rasgo em seu jeans, e Park começa a se perguntar como seria os dedos de Baekhyun se intrometendo entre as finas linhas da roupa, tocando a pele diretamente por baixo. Ele gosta da maneira carinhosa que Baekhyun se dirige a ele muito mais do que acharia sensato se permitir. Baekhyun respeita o espaço, ele deixa que Chanyeol determine os limites, e nunca faz nada que possa causar desconforto. Mas a pergunta dele é perigosa, e empurra-o para a beira do precipício porque traz o ex-namorado até a mente. E ele não quer compartilhar aquele assunto com Baekhyun, porque sente como se pudesse estragar a relação que os dois construíram. Meter o homem do passado de Chanyeol seria como maculá-lo com aquela sujeira, com os abusos, com as surras. E Baekhyun é limpo, ele é água cristalina, paz e segurança.

— Eu tive alguns problemas com um ex-namorado. — Chanyeol responde apenas, pairando na superfície. Ele não pretende aprofundar o assunto. Não vai falar, em hipótese alguma, de como teve uma costela quebrada em um dia em que o ex-namorado ficou particularmente agressivo. — Acho que isso teve um reflexo negativo na minha autoestima.

— Sim? — Baekhyun parece ansioso. — Ele quis terminar com você?

Chanyeol olha Baekhyun nos olhos. Ele está com uma expressão séria, rosto parcialmente nas sombras de uma noite em que não há estrelas no céu de Seoul, protegido do barulho da rua pelas janelas fechadas do carro. Definitivamente, ele é o homem mais bonito e impressionante que Park já viu. É de tirar o fôlego.

— Mais ou menos isso. — Chanyeol responde. Estão estacionados em um novo sinal vermelho, e vai demorar menos de 30 segundos para que ele abra novamente, mas há uma adrenalina inédita correndo pelo corpo de Chanyeol e ele não consegue controlar as palavras. — Posso beijar você?

— Pensei que não fosse perguntar nunca.

Chanyeol se inclina, prestes a grudar a boca à de Baekhyun, mas antes que consiga alcançar o objetivo buzinas começam a tocar dos carros que estão atrás deles. O sinal está verde novamente.

— Porra. — Baekhyun xinga, e é a primeira vez que Baekhyun fica realmente bravo com alguma coisa. Ele acelera, o pé soltando a embreagem, e Chanyeol consegue sentir a tensão e a decepção por não ter conseguido beijá-lo da maneira que deseja. — Merda.

Demora menos de um minuto completo para Baekhyun diminuir a velocidade do carro. Ele desliza suavemente na única vaga disponível de uma rua residencial, e um poste de luz reflete o rosto ansioso. É Chanyeol quem puxa o freio de mão um segundo antes do homem empurrar o próprio branco para trás.

— Vem cá. — Ele pede, e a expressão em seu rosto é dolorida.

Chanyeol sabe que é grande. Ele não deveria obedecê-lo, mas obedece mesmo assim. Arrasta as pernas enormes por cima do freio de mão e da marcha e ocupa o lugar de onde não queria ter saído, desde a última vez que visitou o colo de Baekhyun. Ele suspira, felicidade pura crescendo no peito, e inclina o rosto. Os olhos de Byun são como chocolate derretendo e a primeira coisa que Chanyeol faz é beijar a pintinha graciosa no canto da boca dele. Os dois respiram ruidosamente, as mãos inacreditavelmente gentis subindo pelo quadril estreito do modelo.

— Ah, Park Chanyeol… — É tudo o que Baekhyun sussurra, e é o suficiente para que tudo se torne quente, beirando o insuportável. — Onde que você esteve se escondendo esse tempo todo?

— Onde você esteve? — Chanyeol ofega, ele é pura adrenalina e coração acelerado. Não consegue mais lutar contra o ímpeto de esfregar as bocas juntas, suave, as línguas se esbarrando no caminho entre as bocas. É tão quente como as mãos de Baekhyun deslizam pelo quadril dele, mantendo o limite na barra da calça jeans. Deseja, desesperado e ansioso, que ele desça mais as mãos, que encha a palma na bunda aprisionada pela roupa apertada. — Mmm…

— Preciso te levar pra sua casa. — Cada palavra de Baekhyun é interrompida por um beijo, as bocas se esfregando e se encontrando de novo e de novo. — Alguma criança pode acabar nos flagrando aqui.

— Sim… — Chanyeol mal reconhece a própria voz trêmula e quebrada quando tenta falar novamente. — Nós precisamos.

Somente quando recebe três tapinhas rápidos na coxa, sinal para se retirar, que Chanyeol volta a ocupar o próprio lugar no banco do passageiro. Ele prende o cinto de segurança e tenta ignorar a maneira como o corpo inteiro está pulsando de desejo. O GPS do carro está ligado com o endereço de Park quando Byun volta a descer o freio de mão.

No caminho, porém, Baekhyun toca a coxa de Chanyeol, e os dedos dele se infiltram no rasgo de seu jeans, dígitos contra a pele. É difícil se concentrar no que ele fala enquanto dirige com apenas uma das mãos no volante, mas o garoto se esforça quando percebe que ele está tentando apenas conhecer Chanyeol. Ele pergunta sobre coisas sem muita importância, coisas que na visão dele são até um pouco bobas, mas que causam satisfação.

— E a música? A música favorita. Ela diz muito sobre você.

Chanyeol acaba rindo e coloca os dedos em cima dos dele. A mão é maior e mais grosseira, Baekhyun tem dedos inacreditavelmente lindos e delicados, afilados e aristocráticos, como dedos de pianista. A diferença é óbvia.

— Hm… Não sei? Eu nunca pensei sobre isso. Mas eu acho que pode ser alguma do Coldplay? Talvez Yellow ou The Scientist. Eu costumava ouvir muito essas duas quando era mais jovem. Ah! E Creep do Radiohead, nossa, eu ouvi muito essa também.

— Ah… algo mais atual. Jovem como você. Música estrangeira.

— E a sua música favorita? — Chanyeol manda de volta, uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Senhor cult?

— Eu gosto muito de música local. Sempre acabo me enfiando em qualquer lugar que tenha música nacional ou de artistas locais. Mas, se eu quero te impressionar e parecer menos chato, então vou escolher… Hm, deixa eu pensar no que meu irmão de dezessete anos anda ouvindo atualmente… Talvez alguma da Rihanna? Ou da Ariana Grande? Da última vez que estive lá passei o fim de semana inteiro em um loop infinito de Thank u, next.

— Ah, essa é boa. — Chanyeol está rindo, ele não consegue evitar rir da maneira como Baekhyun fica fofo falando “thank you” com biquinho e tudo. Ele também parece divertido, com os olhos brilhantes. — E você não precisa me impressionar, Baekhyun. Você realmente não precisa.

— Meu rosto bonito já é o suficiente? — Ele obviamente está brincando e o sorriso de Chanyeol fica ainda maior.

— Como um homem que nem você está solteiro? — Chanyeol não consegue evitar um suspiro quando Baekhyun ergue a sua mão e beija os nós dos dedos. — Não faz sentido.

— Eu tive uma namorada. Por muitos anos. Conheci ela quando estava no ensino fundamental, era minha melhor amiga. E eu queria impressionar meus pais porque eles gostavam dela, e ela gostava de mim, e ela era… muito autêntica. — Baekhyun não parece incomodado por compartilhar a história, os olhos fixos na estrada. Eles estão chegando e Chanyeol nunca quis tanto que o caminho fosse maior. — Mas, bem… Eu gosto de homens. Acho que sempre gostei, na verdade. Mas sair do armário é complicado, principalmente quando você tem pais tão conservadores quanto os meus. Eu tenho a mesma história que milhões de outras pessoas por aí… Dois anos atrás, mais ou menos, ela entendeu que não existia muito desejo sexual entre nós dois, as coisas não encaixavam direito. Então nós nos separamos amigavelmente, depois de uns 10 anos de namoro sólido. É difícil você deixar uma pessoa que passou tanto tempo na sua vida, mas assim foi melhor. Hoje ela tá namorando com um homem bom, de casamento marcado e tudo, e eu vou ser o padrinho.

— Isso foi legal da parte dela. — Chanyeol não consegue imaginar como deve ser passar tantos anos com alguém, mas o fato de Baekhyun manter contato com ela depois de tudo diz muito sobre como ele era como namorado. — E os seus pais?

— Eu disse, eventualmente… Eles não aceitaram no começo, e suspeito que ainda não aceitem. Nos jantares de família sempre tentam me apresentar alguma moça boa da igreja. — Ele ri com a última parte. — Mas, de uma maneira geral, eu nunca estive tão bem em toda minha vida. Meu negócio cresceu consideravelmente nesses últimos anos e mesmo trabalhando muito, eu ‘tô satisfeito.

— Legal. — Chanyeol fica impressionado por Baekhyun ser tão… normal. — E você tem saído com alguém? — A pergunta desliza pelos lábios numa tentativa de parecer casual, mas abaixa a cabeça quando Baekhyun desvia do trânsito para encará-lo nos olhos.

— Não realmente… Quer dizer, eu saí com alguns homens nesses últimos anos, mas nada atual. Eu ‘tô totalmente disponível no momento.

Aquela constatação traz um arrepio ao estômago e é esmagador o jeito como está quente e corado quando Baekhyun consegue fazer uma baliza perfeita quando estaciona em frente ao apartamento onde Park mora. É inadmissível que consiga ficar excitado até pela maneira como ele dirige, mas não consegue evitar.

— Obrigado pela carona. — Chanyeol tira o cinto de segurança, o coração batendo com força no peito. Será que ele pode… dar um beijo de despedida? Será que deve chamá-lo para entrar? — E não só pela carona, mas pela conversa e por todo o resto…

— Não precisa agradecer. — Baekhyun está com um sorriso no rosto e Chanyeol quer sair do carro porque esse é o esperado, uma vez que está na porta do prédio onde mora, mas espera. Ele vira o corpo na direção do homem no banco do motorista e morde o lábio inferior, nervoso e ansioso.

— Eu… — Chanyeol sente o estômago contraindo. — Boa noite?

— Boa noite.

Baekhyun decide por ele quando inclina o corpo e gruda as bocas. Chanyeol está esperando por isso, está esperando tanto por isso que o ar escapa pelos pulmões e um barulho estranho foge dos lábios pressionados juntos, e é inacreditavelmente constrangedor. Caralho, como ele pode ser tão desajeitado? Com as orelhas pegando fogo, ele se afasta porque Baekhyun está rindo tanto que não consegue aprofundar o beijo.

— Me desculpa, eu… — Ele diz, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas, uma mão no estômago.

— Desculpa. - Lágrimas não derramadas e uma mão no estômago, e o riso fácil nos lábios faz com que Chanyeol fique ainda mais vermelho. — Não ‘tô rindo de você, eu juro.

— Não?

— Não, é que você é muito fofo. A cara que você fez… — Baekhyun ainda está rindo, agora de um jeito mais suave. — Não fica bravo comigo, tá?

— Não tô. — Chanyeol murmura e consegue sorrir também, porque Baekhyun rindo é contagiante e lindo.

— Então vem cá… — Eles se aproximam de novo em um beijo inocente, sem línguas, apenas um pressionar de lábios. Chanyeol acha mais seguro continuar mantendo a boca fechada. — Se cuida. E… se você pensar em mim hoje à noite, pode me ligar.

A insinuação fez o estômago de Chanyeol repuxar.

— E como você vai me ajudar?

— Isso você só vai descobrir se precisar de mim.

Quando Chanyeol sai do carro, depois de mais um beijo, ele está tão excitado que mal consegue pensar direito. E não tem coragem de ligar para Baekhyun, mas isso não impede o homem de enviar-lhe uma mensagem algumas horas depois.

Senhor Byun  
  
Quero beijar você de novo.  
  
Espero que tenha uma boa noite de sono  
  


*

Chanyeol facilmente consegue dizer que já se acostumou com as sessões de fotos. Ainda há algum constrangimento, mas ele se sente cada vez mais confortável e confiante em frente à câmera de Sehun. Muito tem relação com os incentivos de Baekhyun, mas acha que ele sabe disso sem que precise ficar verbalizando o fato o tempo inteiro. A rotina agora é confortável e pela primeira vez Park se sente um adulto de verdade, com responsabilidades e boletos pagos no fim do mês, trabalhando em busca do próprio sustento. Aquela independência financeira é tão gratificante...

Quando Baekhyun aparece na sala, porém, tudo desaparece da mente de Chanyeol. Ele está usando um suéter cinza e calças jeans com rasgos nos joelhos, tão incrivelmente casual e bonito que não consegue parar de olhar. Admirando-o. O dono do sex shop é facilmente o homem mais bonito no qual já colocou os olhos — muito mais bonito, inclusive, do que qualquer ídolo de boybands que são a sensação principal de Seoul, sempre seguidos por fãs histéricas. E aquele sorriso escondido no canto da boca... Porra, Chanyeol sente que está indo para o inferno.

— Pronto pra algo mais pesado hoje, Chanyeol?

O sorriso que Baekhyun carrega no canto da boca parece uma provocação e ele sente o corpo respondendo ao estímulo. Passou o tempo inteiro pensando nele desde o beijo no carro, mas Sehun também está lá e não parece sensato falar algo além do estritamente necessário.

— O quanto mais pesado? — Chanyeol pergunta. Ele está usando apenas o robe de sempre e sabe que a sessão vai envolver nudez só pela ausência de roupas no banheiro.

— Cordas… E alguns acessórios. — Baekhyun responde, se aproximando com uma sacola na mão. Há uma cama na sala naquela tarde e ele gosta quando as sessões são em locais confortáveis. — O que me diz?

— Certo. — Chanyeol sente o nervosismo subindo pelo estômago apenas com o pensamento de ser amarrado.

— Não é ultrapassar nenhum limite? Você sabe que pode falar a qualquer momento se ficar desconfortável. Podemos tentar com o Jongin.

— Não! — Chanyeol sabe que respondeu muito mais rápido do que deveria assim que fecha a boca, mas a ideia de Jongin fazendo algo que Chanyeol não conseguiu fazer foi o suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais decidido. — Eu consigo. Quem vai fazer…?

— Quem vai amarrar você? — O sorriso de Baekhyun é provocante. — Eu.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de conhecimento… — Chanyeol desfaz devagar o laço do robe que está frouxamente preso ao redor do quadril. Baekhyun está de costas para Sehun e tampa a visão do corpo de Chanyeol, e ele morde o lábio inferior. Se o fotógrafo nota alguma coisa estranha, não diz nada. E aproveitando aquele pequeno momento de privacidade, deixa que o tecido deslize devagar pelos ombros e está meio duro quando fica nu por completo.

— Tenho muitas habilidades escondidas, Chanyeol. — O tom é profundo ao falar, afetado pela nudez. Os olhos dele deslizam pelo corpo forte exposto e queima, e os músculos do abdômen ficam contraindo toda vez que a pele acaba sofrendo um arrepio intenso por causa da proximidade. — Você é tão lindo, sua pele parece tão macia… — Baekhyun toma o cuidado de falar baixo o suficiente para que Sehun não seja capaz de ouvir. — Deita de bruços na cama.

Chanyeol está duro. Ele sente a cabeça do pau roçar o próprio abdômen quando se move, as bolas pesadas de porra. Ele gosta de mostrar para Baekhyun a reação que ele causa em seu corpo, mas mesmo assim é incapaz de evitar que o rosto fique vermelho quando se ajeita de bruços na cama. Ele sente o colchão afundar onde Baekhyun se ajoelha e morde o lábio inferior, esfregando-se devagar contra o lençol, desesperado por qualquer fricção na área sensível da virilha.

— Não me provoca assim, Chanyeol. — O homem pede, uma expressão dolorida no rosto. — Não aqui.

— Você me deixa tão… — Por algum motivo, todas as vezes que estão naquela sala Chanyeol se enche de coragem. Ele quer sussurrar que Baekhyun é gostoso, que ele é o homem mais quente que já conheceu, que ele tem mãos lindas e que ama a pintinha no canto de sua boca. Mas não quer tirar a concentração dele, então não termina a frase. — Desculpa, senhor Byun. Vou ficar quietinho.

— Por favor. — Ele solta o ar e desliza o dedo pela panturrilha de Chanyeol, obrigando-o gentilmente a dobrar a perna até quase alcançar as nádegas com as ponta dos dedos. Em seguida, ele começa a trabalhar com as cordas. O aperto é gentil, mesmo que a corda seja de um material áspero. Enquanto é amarrado, consegue sentir os dedos do homem esfregando a pele nua e precisa controlar barulhos que querem escapar pela boca, sons de prazer e apreciação. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. — Confirma. — Podemos ter uma palavra, se você quiser.

— Como assim?

— Não é assim que funciona nesse lance de bondage? — Baekhyun agora está prendendo a outra perna de Chanyeol, na mesma posição que a anterior. Dói de um jeito desconfortável, mas não o suficiente para que ele queira desistir. — Quer dizer, não conheço muito a respeito, mas existe uma palavra. Uma safe word?

— Ah… — Baekhyun ri um pouco. — Entendi. Tipo… vermelho?

— É. Vermelho para quando você quer parar. Como se fosse semáforo. Verde, pode seguir. Amarelo, um pouco intenso demais. Vermelho, parada total.

— Acho que pode funcionar. — Conversar está ajudando a diminuir a intensidade e a tensão sexual, o que é a melhor opção porque estão trabalhando. Os dois. — Nesse momento, qual a sua cor?

— Verde. — Chanyeol responde depois de pensar um pouco. — Totalmente verde.

— Ah, que bom… Porque nós mal começamos. Pode ser um pouco desconfortável, mas as fotos vão ficar muito boas.

Chanyeol acredita nele e relaxa em cima da cama, tentando não pensar na proximidade dos dois e no quanto está absolutamente exposto. Isso realmente é um pouco diferente do normal, porque agora o garoto já não tem mais controle sobre si mesmo — não amarrado daquele jeito. Há cordas prendendo suas panturrilhas à parte de trás das coxas, e os tornozelos amarrados na cama obrigam que ele fique com as pernas abertas o tempo inteiro. Sabe que está com a bunda para fora, e tem total consciência de que o que existe no meio delas também fica exposto. Ele sente cordas agarrando-o pelo peito, e sente os braços sendo acorrentados à cama em seguida. Isso exige um nível de confiança acima de tudo o que Chanyeol já experimentou dar a outra pessoa e é meio apavorante. Ele esfrega a bochecha no colchão e ergue o quadril quando recebe um tapinha carinhoso na nádega direita.

— Pronto. Você ‘tá… — A respiração de Baekhyun é pesada e Chanyeol não precisa olhar para saber que ele está duro. — Lindo assim. Delicioso. Queria que Sehun não estivesse aqui…

Chanyeol respira fundo, mas isso não impede que ele comece a choramingar baixinho quando move o quadril na cama. Ele evita olhar para Baekhyun porque não sabe se vai conseguir se controlar, e tudo se torna ainda pior quando as luzes diminuem de intensidade. Sehun se aproxima e Chanyeol não tenta se mover, mesmo que o corpo esteja repuxando, músculos protestando numa dor fina que vai se alastrando. Ainda é totalmente verde, mas incomoda mesmo assim.

— O jogo de luzes é importante porque evita que alguma parte mais íntima do seu corpo apareça. — Sehun está sendo meio que legal naquele dia, o que é surpreendente. A explicação dele acalma Chanyeol um pouco, porque não acha que quer ver o próprio cu exposto em algum site. Preferencialmente, ele prefere que apenas Baekhyun tenha acesso a ele. — O Baekhyun é bom nessas coisas.

— Ele é. — Chanyeol concorda.

Ele sabe que Baekhyun está olhando, então sempre que pode procura o homem com os olhos, esperando encontrá-lo lá, sentado na poltrona, os olhos sérios e intensos, mas igualmente gentis. Está com o quadril mais empinado na cama, de forma completamente inconsciente, porque a ereção pulsa e o pau contraí todas as vezes que percebe o desejo queimando nele. É como se Baekhyun estivesse pensando em todas as coisas que pode fazer com Chanyeol, e o pensamento é excitante o suficiente para quase fazê-lo gozar — acredita que conseguiria se Sehun não estivesse ali.

É incentivado a virar de lado na cama, o rosto queima e as orelhas pinicam porque ainda não se acostumou a ficar de pau duro na frente de Sehun, mesmo que o fotógrafo nunca faça comentário algum e finja que não está vendo nada. Isso é meio que legal da parte dele.

— Os prendedores de mamilo. — É Baekhyun quem fala, já de pé e com algo nas mãos. — Use também, Chanyeol. Como não pode usar as mãos, eu vou prender em você.

Chanyeol apenas assente com a cabeça. Os mamilos estão durinhos já que toda a pele dele está carente e arrepiada, mas precisa morder o lábio quando Baekhyun prende em seu pescoço uma coleira de couro, e então os mamilos são pressionados por dois prendedores.

— Eu sou muito sensível… aqui… — Chanyeol choraminga, pré-gozo jorrando da cabeça do pau quando sente a dor e o prazer se misturando pela intensidade com que aquele objeto prende os mamilos. — Céus…

— Qual… a sua cor?

Baekhyun também está afetado, consegue enxergar na expressão dolorida do rosto dele. Os mamilos estão latejando, mas Park balança a cabeça e solta o ar numa lufada violenta. Ele consegue aguentar a tortura.

— Verde.

Sehun está com uma das sobrancelhas franzidas e é a primeira vez que ele esboça alguma reação para o estado lamentável de excitação no qual Chanyeol se encontra. Ele sabe que a cama está molhada, e sabe que o pau inchado está se contraindo mesmo sem nenhum estímulo. É, de longe, a sessão de fotos mais dolorosa e difícil para Chanyeol. Ele precisa prender grunhidos que querem escapar, e tenta se manter imóvel nas posições que o fotógrafo pede mesmo quando a vontade é se esfregar na cama até conseguir gozar. Parece uma eternidade até que Sehun finalmente diga que as fotos estão boas, e Chanyeol está suado, lamentável e destruído na cama quando deixa-se cair de bruços no colchão, uma forma de tentar se esconder, os joelhos ainda presos obrigando-o a manter as pernas abertas.

— Sehun… Pode ir agora.

Sehun ri, um riso de quem sabe demais.

— Claro. Passo amanhã para buscar minhas coisas. Divirtam-se.

Chanyeol não está mais se sentindo capaz de distinguir sons corretamente, mas ele sabe quando Sehun fecha a porta porque o fotógrafo não é discreto. Imediatamente solta um grunhido que segurou durante a sessão toda, os prendedores de mamilo pressionados contra seu peito e a cama, e começa a se remexer de cima para baixo, buscando algum alívio para o pau duro e carente pressionando o colchão.

— Ahmm… Por favor… — Não sabe qual o motivo para estar implorando, mas implora mesmo assim.

Ele sente Baekhyun atrás dele e não está pronto para a mão que prende seus cabelos com firmeza. Respira fundo, o aperto indo diretamente para uma comichão violenta no pau.

— Porra… Porra, você tá tão lindo rebolando desse jeito todo aberto e amarrado. Eu não quero avançar em você, não quero te pegar desse jeito, mas você tem alguma ideia do que faz comigo? — Chanyeol choraminga e remexe mais o quadril quando sente Baekhyun juntar os corpos, o pau duro dele pressionando a bunda nua de Park. Ele daria qualquer coisa pelo homem naquele momento, e ele acha que acaba falando isso em voz alta, porque Baekhyun intensifica o aperto em seus cabelos. — Qual a cor?

— V-verde. — A voz sai estranhamente quebrada, mas tudo é intenso demais, quente demais.

Sente os lábios de Baekhyun descendo pelos ombros fortes, beijando a pele ligeiramente molhada de suor, mordidas sendo distribuídas em todo lugar ao alcance. Empurra o quadril, mostrando o que quer e o que precisa, e ganha um grunhido grave como resposta.

— Não se mexe… Fica quietinho que eu vou soltar você.

Tenta obedecer, mas Baekhyun está tão perto, de joelhos entre as pernas abertas dele, que consegue sentir a respiração resvalando contra a pele suada e o pau pulsa dolorido, expelindo pré-gozo abundante. Em resposta, Chanyeol empina a bunda e tenta se apoiar nos joelhos. Recebe um rosnado de Baekhyun e a pele está contraída e sensível e não consegue olhar por cima do ombro pelo fato dos braços permanecerem algemados à cama. Ele está se abrindo cada vez mais, se expondo, olhos fechados e pau pulsando, e nada seria capaz de prepará-lo para sentir algo molhado tocando a entrada sensível. Chanyeol se contorce inteiro, um gemido cheio de surpresa e prazer escapando dos lábios grossos, e Baekhyun está soltando palavrões toda vez que termina de chupar o meio da bunda, raspando a língua, acariciando e tocando toda a pele até as bolas.

— Você me provoca. — Baekhyun grunhe, sem conseguir continuar o processo para desamarrá-lo. — Eu disse pra ficar parado, mas você começou a esfregar a bunda praticamente na minha cara. Era isso que você queria, amor? Minha boca em você? — Chanyeol sente quando ele tenta forçar a língua e os olhos reviram por baixo das pálpebras, um prazer que nunca pensou que fosse capaz de experimentar. — Você quer isso? Me diz que você quer que eu continue.

— Eu preciso que você continue. — Chanyeol se envergonha de como a voz escapa destruída e súplice, mas o que importa é que Baekhyun volta a enterrar o rosto no meio de sua bunda, sugando e chupando com tanta força que o barulho molhado começa a reverberar pela sala abafada. — Por favor, Baekhyun…

— O que você quer, amor? Do que você precisa?

— De você. — A voz é só um sussurro quebrado. — Solta minhas pernas, por favor. — Baekhyun imediatamente obedece e demora algum tempo para que Chanyeol volte a reconhecer a sensibilidade delas quando se espalha pelo colchão, ainda de bruços. O homem se inclina na cama pra soltar os braços também, mas Chanyeol se remexe e nega com a cabeça. — Pode deixar… Eu só preciso de você agora. Assim.

— Eu vou, amor.

É naquele momento, enquanto está com os braços amarrados na cabeceira daquela cama, que Chanyeol percebe o quanto confia em Baekhyun. O sexo sempre foi doloroso, mas naquele momento ele sequer lembra disso. Tudo o que quer é ir até o final, principalmente porque nunca experimentou um tesão tão intenso. Ele recebe um beijo na nuca e o corpo inteiro se contrai, e ele sente a boca seca quando o corpo de Baekhyun deixa a cama. Ele ouve os passos do homem pela sala e sabe que está exposto; a bunda está molhada da saliva de Baekhyun, e o corpo não consegue parar de se contrair pelo vento frio que esbarra na pele quente, causando um choque térmico delicioso. E existe a droga daquela estimulação nos mamilos que faz com que comece a sentir fraqueza.

Baekhyun volta para a cama quando o colchão afunda novamente com o peso dele, e Chanyeol sente a mão grande de dedos delicados espalhadas em seu traseiro e se empina sem precisar de qualquer pedido. Ele coloca-se de joelhos, o rosto afundado no colchão, e agora não tem mais fricção para o pau que tem um filete de pré-gozo escorrendo da ponta.

— Caramba, como eu tenho sorte de ter essa visão toda pra mim. — Baekhyun elogia, e há o barulho de uma embalagem sendo aberta e em seguida Chanyeol sente os dedos dele, molhados de lubrificante gelado, no meio da bunda. Chanyeol geme alto e espreme os dedos dos pés, desesperado, derretendo pré-gozo da cabeça do pau, e ouve uma risada suave de Baekhyun àquela resposta tão apaixonada do corpo sensível. — Nós temos uma infinidade de brinquedos aqui, Chanyeol, mas hoje eu quero que seja só você e eu. Só nossas peles, só os meus dedos e o meu pau dentro de você.

— Ah, merda… — Chanyeol se contrai no momento em que Baekhyun desliza o primeiro dedo para dentro, mexendo o quadril em círculos para sentir melhor.

— Podemos experimentar os brinquedos em outras oportunidades, talvez? — Baekhyun esfrega a boca na banda esquerda da bunda de Chanyeol, chupando e lambendo a pele com força o suficiente para deixar uma marca. Mesmo com a brutalidade do momento, o homem toma todo o cuidado para não machucá-lo de verdade. Um segundo dedo se junta ao primeiro no exato momento em que Chanyeol abre a boca para responder, e tudo o que escapa dos lábios é um grunhido incompreensível e uma respiração chorosa e ofegante. — Você é tão quente, amor… Tão gostoso por dentro.

Baekhyun tem um jeito de se mover que Chanyeol nunca encontrou em qualquer outra pessoa. Os lábios se quebram em um gemido assim que sente três dedos dentro, esticando-o, proporcionando-lhe um prazer que nunca antes foi experimentado. É muito diferente de estar sozinho, e ao mesmo tempo o oposto do que sempre foi transar com o ex-namorado. Chanyeol sente que é virgem de novo; e sente vergonha por não ser tão apertado quanto poderia. Mas Baekhyun não parece se importar. Ele junta os corpos, acertando a próstata com os dedos, provocando, transformando o garoto de quatro na cama em nada além de desejo e tesão.

— O jeito como você rebola pra mim… — Baekhyun parece encantado, mas a voz dele também é rouca e repleta de tesão, uma dureza no tom que não é usual. — Quero você, Chanyeol.

— Então me come… — Só percebe que está implorando quando as palavras escapam ruidosas e quebradas, a garganta machucada. — Me come, por favor, Baekhyun, eu nunca… nunca senti isso…

Chanyeol escuta o som metálico do cinto sendo aberto e não evita engolir em seco. Ele nunca viu o pau de Baekhyun até aquele momento, mas já sentiu. Sabe que é grande e grosso, muito mais do que o do ex-namorado, e mesmo com todo o tesão não consegue deixar de ficar tenso quando sente a glande batendo no meio de sua bunda.

— O que foi, amor? — Baekhyun pergunta, a mão dele encaixando-se no quadril de Chanyeol e apertando a pele com firmeza entre os dedos. — Você tá se contraindo… Precisa relaxar.

Chanyeol afunda o rosto no travesseiro no momento em que sente beijos sendo distribuídos por toda a extensão de suas costas, e é impossível não derreter naquele carinho gostoso. Morde o lábio inferior, Baekhyun em momento algum parando de brincar com os sentidos dele, deslizando o pau de cima para baixo no meio de sua bunda, pressionando a entradinha sensível. Chanyeol, àquela altura, já esqueceu de tudo. Ele se remexe, gemidos desconexos, pedidos que não fazem sentido nos próprios ouvidos, e Baekhyun desliza para dentro quando menos espera.

E não há dor. Nenhuma dor, apenas uma pressão gostosa. Chanyeol mal consegue esconder a própria surpresa e se remexe, cheio de uma maneira que nunca esteve, mas não sente incômodo. Baekhyun solta uma respiração pesada e só naquele momento Chanyeol percebe o quanto ele havia se segurado até aquele momento, e se apaixona por ele um pouquinho mais.

— Sim, porra… — Há satisfação pura no tom de Baekhyun e ele empurra o quadril de novo, e de novo. Chanyeol não consegue falar, as palavras embaralhadas na cabeça, a estimulação na próstata fazendo o pau comichar violentamente, pré-gozo vazando da ponta e manchando os lençóis da cama. — Tá gostoso assim?

Chanyeol não sabe se pode responder em palavras, então apenas balança a cabeça e espera que seja o suficiente. Baekhyun desliza a mão pelas costas nuas e suadas do garoto e os dedos agarram os cabelos escuros e o puxão que recebe para inclinar a cabeça para trás vai direto para o pau em um pulsar dolorido.

— Mais… — Chanyeol consegue pedir, a voz uma lamúria.

— Mais forte? — Baekhyun se ajeita nos joelhos e muda o ângulo, e na primeira estocada Chanyeol sente, é violento e certeiro na próstata. Os joelhos de Park cedem, perdendo a força, um grito engasgado na garganta. Chanyeol acaba de bruços novamente, o pau sendo estimulado diretamente contra o colchão, e os olhos reviram por baixo das pálpebras quando Baekhyun deita por cima dele. — Se você tivesse alguma ideia de como é delicioso estar dentro de você, amor. Você é tão gostoso, tão quente… Eu amo como sua voz é grossa e manhosa gemendo meu nome, pedindo mais.

A boca dele está grudada na orelha de Chanyeol, e a respiração de Baekhyun é pesada ao pé do ouvido; tudo é tão bom que mal consegue respirar. Os movimentos são intensos, certeiros, firmes. Mesmo assim, ele é cuidadoso, murmurando elogios e perguntando se está bom, se ele quer mais. Chanyeol quer mais.

— Baekhyun… — Chanyeol geme, o corpo inteiro tenso, e o pau pulsa de encontro ao colchão. Está gozando, o corpo inteiro contraído e tremendo, os dedos do pé contorcendo. Ele não lembra de algum orgasmo tão intenso e demorado, e ele sai de órbita, tudo se tornando branco por baixo das pálpebras.

Quando recobra a consciência, pisca demoradamente os olhos. Está deitado de barriga para cima, as mãos agora livre das algemas, o corpo melado com o próprio orgasmo. Baekhyun está entre as pernas dele, um sorriso arteiro no canto da boca.

— Você meio que apagou depois de gozar. — Baekhyun murmura e além do divertimento Chanyeol reconhece um tom orgulhoso na voz dele. — É normal? Você costuma… ter orgasmos intensos assim?

— Não… Foi a primeira vez que aconteceu.

Chanyeol não está mais usando a coleira ou os prendedores de mamilo, o que leva o garoto a se questionar quanto tempo esteve inconsciente. Porém, quando levanta a cabeça, percebe que Baekhyun ainda está duro.

— Você não gozou.

— Não. Fiquei preocupado com você.

— Você poderia só… ter continuado. — Chanyeol murmura, mas Baekhyun balança a cabeça.

— Com você inconsciente? Claro que não. Jamais. Prefiro ficar com as minhas bolas azuis. — O sorriso dele é tão lindo que o estômago de Chanyeol se agita. — Você tá bem?

— Eu não lembro a última vez que estive tão bem. — Como se para comprovar o que diz, Chanyeol volta a abrir as pernas e morde o lábio inferior. — Você precisa gozar.

Baekhyun também morde o lábio e segura o próprio pau vestido da camisinha, e Chanyeol treme assim que ele desliza para dentro novamente. Ele começa devagar, arrancando suspiros pesados, e Chanyeol arrasta as pernas para envolvê-las ao redor do quadril. Parece um adolescente pela maneira como fica duro novamente quase que instantaneamente, principalmente após Byun começar a estimular sua próstata.

— Você é sempre tão resistente assim? — Chanyeol pergunta sussurrando, e ele gosta de como Baekhyun ri e se abaixa para beijá-lo na boca.

— Só quando quero fazer a outra pessoa gozar pela segunda vez. — Então, como se para comprovar um fato, Baekhyun empurra o quadril com força o suficiente para o corpo de Chanyeol sacudir. — Deixa eu te levar pro meu apartamento.

— Mmm… hoje?

— Hoje. — Baekhyun nunca para de mover o quadril, o que deixa Chanyeol sem conseguir raciocinar ou pensar direito, principalmente porque a próstata está sendo estimulada a cada movimento certeiro. — Quero transar com você a noite inteira. Quero apresentar todos os cômodos da minha casa pra você, te levar café da manhã na cama porque você não vai consegue levantar do meu colchão.

— Tudo o que você quiser. — Chanyeol praticamente grita, porque Baekhyun escolhe aquele momento para aumentar a intensidade dos movimentos e iniciar uma masturbação em seu membro, que permanece escorrendo pré-gozo contra o próprio abdômen.

Dessa segunda vez, os dois gozam quase juntos. E Chanyeol permanece acordado com muito custo, mas ele não consegue desviar o olhar de como Baekhyun fica insuportavelmente lindo gozando, as sobrancelhas juntas e franzidas, os lábios entreabertos e um rosnado preso na garganta.

Quando Baekhyun deita ao lado de Chanyeol na cama, a respiração ofegante, o garoto não sabe o que falar. Então fala a primeira coisa que vem à mente.

— Você acha que o Sehun sabe?

— O Sehun é muito discreto. Se sabe, ele nunca vai comentar nada.

Baekhyun vira de lado na cama e usa a própria camiseta para limpar toda a porra que escorre no peito e barriga de Chanyeol. Os dois estão respirando rápido, o único barulho dentro da sala, e o garoto quer apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Byun e dormir até que os músculos voltem a responder comandos básicos do cérebro, mas eles não podem passar a noite em um quarto da Privé.

— Eu nunca transei no trabalho antes… E não estava nos meus planos, mas você me enlouquece. — A confissão tira um sorriso de Chanyeol, que mesmo assim acaba corando. — Precisamos fazer um acordo.

— Um acordo?

— Sim. Nada de provocações, mesmo não-intencionais, quando estamos no trabalho. — Baekhyun segura uma das mãos de Chanyeol e a beija demoradamente. — Porém, quando estivermos fora daqui, você pode ser safado o quanto quiser.

Chanyeol sabe que Baekhyun está certo em não querer envolver trabalho com sexo, mesmo que trabalhe com tudo o que envolve sexo. Sabe que agiu errado, mas a atração por ele se tornou tão esmagadora que é impossível não querer estar cada vez mais perto.

Tudo o que faz é assentir com a cabeça, devagar, lábios entre os dentes. Baekhyun então sorri, e é um sorriso capaz de fazer com que o letreiro brilhante da Privé se torne apagado e sem graça. Ele percebe que Baekhyun é um achado e tanto. Um homem que apareceu, talvez, para mostrar que nem tudo está perdido; às vezes, em alguns casos, as pessoas podem ser boas e gentis e incríveis e podem ter sorrisos que deixam joelhos trêmulos.

Talvez, algum dia, o ex-namorado pare de mandar mensagens e Chanyeol consiga recuperar a autoestima perdida… Mas, enquanto alguns aspectos da vida não se acertam, ele está feliz em apenas compartilhar a cama de Byun Baekhyun e ouvi-lo sussurrar incontáveis vezes como é lindo e encantador.

Por ora, é o suficiente.


End file.
